


My Muse

by Only_Baby_Scars



Category: Aokaga - Fandom, Kuroko no Basket, Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Alpha Aomine, Dominant Aomine, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, M/M, Muse Kagami, Possessive Behavior, Submissive Kagami, Top Aomine, aokaga - Freeform, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, omega kagami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Baby_Scars/pseuds/Only_Baby_Scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and his friends attend high school just like normal teenagers, but with one exception, they’re werewolves. Being in a werewolf pack means that Aomine and his friends have to keep their “wolf” life a secret, but there’s one problem with that. Every wolf has to have a muse, a human who they are connected to for life. When Kagami transfers to Aomine’s high school thinking it will be a fresh start, he unknowingly catches the attention of a certain wolf pack, which proves to be a problem when Aomine decides that he doesn’t like sharing what belongs to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kagami sighed in an annoyed voice as his father turned up the radio volume, the sound of the local news blared through the car making the sixteen year old groan in resentment.

“I will be back in a few months, I expect daily phone calls and updates on how you’re doing, I’ll be sending someone over once a week to check on you so make sure you keep the house clean. Money will be put into the bank weekly so make sure you spend it wisely-” 

Kagami spaced out half way through his dad’s milestone speech, not feeling the need to hear any more of his gigantic lecture. Kagami's dad had always been persistant, he had always liked to have things organised, and this was no different.

The redhead had argued at first, when his father told him that he would be attending school in Japan. it was a bomb that had been dropped out of the blue, and needless to say... Kagami hadn't been happy about the situation.

Things between Kagami and his father had been broken for a long time, he had only been eight year's old when his entire life was flipped upside down, when a wall had come up between their once close father-son relationship. Nothing was ever the same when his mother passed away, nothing could repair the fractured heart of his eight year old self. And no one ever did. His days were spent alone.

The few times his father made it home from work in time for dinner became smaller and smaller... until he never came home for dinner at all. They talked, of course they talked, but there was nothing to talk about. The odd chit chat about work came up every once in a while, the occasional "How was your day?" His father would ask while being immersed in paper work, eyes heavy with black bags under his eyes... the small talk never went anywhere, it never meant anything... not like it used to. 

As he got older Kagami had learnt to accept that he would never understand what his dad was going through, he didn't deserve to cry over a woman he had only known for eight years of his life. So he never let those feelings show, he never asked his father "why isn't mommy here anymore?" after he asked the first time, he didn't have that right.

So as his father llectured him about having to be responsible, Kagami wanted to laugh, wanted to roll his eyes and say "I've always had to be responsible," but his father didn't deserve the torture of hearing his only son say that. He didn't deserve the closest relative to his beloved deceased wife speak so somber and negatively. 

His only response was to nod his head, even if his father wasn't paying attention to his actions, his only response was to just accept the words that were going through one ear and out the other... because his father was the one who deserved to feel content, he was the one who stayed up crying everynight when he thought that no one was listening. His father was the one who had lost his other half. And Kagami... he had always had to accept the burden of being the strong one. Of not crying to his father when he missed his mother, of not showing when he was mad about a school assigment or anxious about something stupid.

When his father asked the odd "are you okay?" or "how do you feel?" Kagami just had to smile, laugh or make a snide remark and say "I'm fine" because he was the one who had to be strong, he was the one who had to listen to his father breaking down in the middle of the night, and that... that hurt more than anything.

 

ØØØ

 

Aomine slammed his locker door closed and smirked, Kise threw the football towards him, the blue haired caught the ball easily. Almost too easily. And chucked it back to the blonde who initiated the small throwing contest. Kise let out a cheerful laugh, and came to stand in front of his tanned friend.

“I missed this shitty school” Aomine let out in an over aspirated voice, the maniacal grin on his face betrayed his words.

“OI” came a voice from the end of the hall way, which caused Kise and Aomine to turn their heads.

“What a surprise to find you here” said himuro to the alpha as he joined the two in front of the lockers. It really was a surprise. Aomine didn't like school, and if they weren't a pack, he would probably never turn up. 

Murasakibara showed up a few minutes later, his face looked fatigued and his hand clasped tightly onto a packet of potato chips.

"You look tired Atsushi-ah" Aomine noted with a smile as the purple haired giant came to join their circle.

"Mmm... Me... needed chips" none of them wanted to know what he meant by that, or wanted to know the reason why his quest for chips had made him so tired.

"idiot" mumbled Himuro, Murasakibara didn't waste anytime in putting the raven haired in a headlock, Aomine couldn't help but join Kise in laughing at Himuro's misfortune.

Akashi entered the school in his usual "high classed" fashion, followed by Midorima and Kuroko, both silent and observant. 

The redhead didn't bother staring about at the huge number of eyes burning into the back of his head, and he didn't bother reacting when he glanced sideways down one of the hallways to see another pack staring at the three of them. It was the same everywhere any wolf went, there was always another pack or another wolf around, you didn't need to see somebody phase into their wolf form to know what they were, it was all just natural instinct. 

"Yo Akashi" shouted Aomine burst out when the three of them turned the corner, Kuroko could almost feel Akashi's silent scoff at Aomine's horrible manners. 

Aomine's loud voice had caused people to look in their direction, not like it was anything new. It took all of Midorima's self control to not smirk at their idiot pack mate.

"Hm" and a head nod were the only responses that Aomine earned from the stoic red head, Akashi was thankful that Aomine turned his attention to Midorima and Kuroko, much to Midorima's dismay.

“There’s so many new people” mumbled Atsushi tiresomely as he eyed down the freshman.

“That was you three years ago" interjected Himuro, Akashi smirked and followed Atsushi’s eyes, causing some of the new students to look back in fear, that only extended Akashi's monster smirk further. Only their redheaded pack brother was capable of being scarily intimidating while they stood casually in the school hallway.

“None of them smell that great” groaned Aomine annoyed that once again he would have to deal with none of them being his muse, not that any of them had found one yet besides kuroko. Kuroko’s muse was a beautiful pink haired girl named Satsuki, luckily for Kuroko she felt the same way about him and that was something a wolf found once in a lifetime. 

They had all grown up with stories about what it was like to find your muse, your soulmate, your other half. And when Kuroko described what it had felt like, all of them knew that those stories must be true, because Kuroko never looked eager or excited... but when he talked about his muse... there was a gleam in his eyes that none of them could ignore. Love, a look of love. And it was at those times, they all remembered that their pack mate, as solemn and unearthing as Kuroko may be, he had a strong beating heart, just like everyone else.

The hallway's began to clear as students made their way to their rollcall classes. It was funny to Kise how one minute the corridor was packed, and then the next minute completely empty. The pack was usually late for their roll call classes, always wasting time on idle chat and pointless banter, not even Akashi bothered to pull himself away from their morning conversations.

The hallway was completely empty by the time they were wrapping up their circle of fun.

"We best get to rollcall now or they wont mark us as prese-" Aomine all of a sudden couldn't hear what Midorima was saying, it was like an invisible wall was tunnel visioning his every thought and emotion, It were as if time had frozen over, his mind turning into a snow covered lake. The smell was intoxicating, and the scent overwhelming. 

He couldn't stop his body from subconsciously turning around, this caused everyone else to turn as well, and Aomine felt like his heart was being pushed into the far depths of his chest.

The most beautiful person Aomine had ever seen was walking down the corridor coming their way, there was a certain glow surrounding this kid in a blinding light, it was like he was the only person in the world. He was about a foot shorter than Aomine, his skin lightly tanned and soft looking.

Aomine wanted to run his hands along that skin, he wanted to claim it and bite it, he wanted to mark it. The boy wore black skinny jeans, a black and red basketball jersey with black and red hair to match. The jeans hugged his thighs in a tight embrace, showing off the shape of his hidden legs in all of their glory. The jersey hung loosely from his torso, clinging only slightly, showing off his collar bones and lightly toned arms... the junction between his shoulder and neck, Aomine wanted to sink his teeth into it, wanted to stake his claim and leave a permanent mark on that beautiful glowing skin. He was… perfect. 

The alpha couldn't stop himself from taking a step towards the unsuspecting muse, his pupils were dilated and starting to take on a red hue, Without even thinking his wolf completely overtook him and the blue haired was in no control of what his body was doing.

“Aomine!” shouted Midorima, trying to get the other wolf's attention, Aomine was completely unresponsive as he took another step forward.

The younger teenager who was walking in their direction immediately stopped, and eyed Aomine suspiciously. That gave the rest of the pack the answer they needed to know, this boy wasn't a wolf, and he was in trouble. 

The kid looked up at Aomine in utter confusion, the taller teenager came to a stop only a foot in front of him, way too close. Aomine was looming over him like some sort of hungry beast, ready to eat it's prey. The redhead looked up into those dangerous eye's, he took a cautious step back, Aomine took two steps forward.

Aomine was in a trance, his wolf had full control of him, an evil looking smirk split across his features, causing the kid's eyes to widen. Beautiful, beautiful eyes. The alpha’s large hand lifted up, coming straight towards the boys face. 

The boy was too scared to move. The guy had a dangerous Aura, everything about him looked intimidating. Aomine’s hand was getting closer and closer to his face.

“AOMINE!” 

His hand continued its descent, less than an inch away from touching his muse, less than an inch away from claiming what was his. 

"STOP AOMINE, YOU'LL HURT HIM!" shouted Himuro.

Aomine had no time to react before he felt a pair of strong arms grab him from behind and slam him face down into the ground, his wolf let out an angry whine. A big hand held the back of his head, pressing his cheek roughly down into the carpet, his legs had a heavy weight on them, rendering him unable to move.

Aomine's wolf registered another wolf presence on top of him, and some more all around. His mental state too far gone to register the scents as his pack mate's. He had only one thing in his mind right now, his muse, he needed to get to his muse before the other wolves did.

"Get off!" he growled out through gritted teeth, and began thrashing around. Murasakibara struggled to hold the angry wolf down, the next moment Aomine's arms were grabbed and held down firmly by another pair of hands.

“GET OFF ME!" he shouted louder this time, Himuro held his arms down harder. He wondered what Aomine would think if he could see himself in such a pitiful state.

Akashi began making his way over to the wide eyed kid Aomine had practically been eye fucking and about to assault. He glanced his eyes back towards the struggling wolf, it was easy to read Aomine's eyes in this moment. Panic, Anger, Protectiveness, Jealousy, because Aomine couldn't do anything but shout and bite and twist and turn, while watching Akashi, another wolf, come to stand in front of HIS muse.

“DON'T TOUCH HIM" growled out Aomine and for a moment escaped Murasakibara's grasp, only to be yanked back down. Atsushi couldn't help but feel bad, he couldn't imagine how angry and... hurt? Aomine must be feeling. 

Akashi raised his hand towards the boy, and didn't miss the flinch and the way his eye's closed at the action, Aomine had scared him.

"I SAID DONT TOUCH HIM" a huge growl rumbled through the distressed and angry Alpha's chest.

They had to leave, and they had to leave now. There was no doubt that the other wolves in the school could hear and smell everything that was going on, and Akashi had no doubt in mind that the normal students nearby could hear Aomine's feral shouting. 

Akashi didn't need to use his words for kise and Midorima to stand on either side of the younger teenager, effectively boxing him in between their bodies. He nodded at them, Kise had a sad look on his face, but Midorima didn't react. As if by some sort of mind communication, Kise grabbed the shorter teens left arm, and Midorima grabbed his right.

"Do it" were the last words that the sixteen year old heard when Kuroko hit him in the back of the head.  
Midorima and Kise let the kid go, allowing him to fall into Akashi's awaiting arms, the unconscious body slumped into the wolf's hold. 

Akashi picked the unconscious teen up in arms, and made his way towards the entrance of the school, Kuroko and Kise followed him while Midorima went back over to where Himuro and Murasakibara were holding down Aomine, who had completely lost it.

“You have to calm down” Murasakibara tried to reason, but earned a near punch in the face. 

Getting Aomine to the car was a struggle, even with the three of them their pack mate was putting up a tough fight.

“Where is he?!” screamed Aomine as he snapped in Himuro's face while they managed to get him in the back of the car. Midorima and Himuro had to use all of their strength to hold Aomine down, it was hard to prevent him from hurting someone when he was using his full strength against them.

“If we don’t calm him down now he’s going to phase and we won’t be able to stop him!” cried Himuro trying to hold their ever more aggressive friend down, shoving him against the window, using his whole body weight to push him against it. 

“I know I know” mumbled Murasakibara as he started up the car “We have to get him to Akashi’s house” finished the purple haired, but Aomine wasn't making that possibility easy. 

“HE'S NOT YOURS!” Aomine’s eyes were raging and his body was shaking uncontrollably, his shouts were violent and his threats surreal. It was definitely Aomine's wolf who was in control. 

“Aomine, it's okay he’s with the other's in Akashi's car” Himuro stated, it didn't seem to calm him down, a growl escaped Aomine's lips at the mention of Akashi's name. 

"idiot" mumbled Midorima, Himuro scratched the back of his head nervously.

The drive to Akashi’s house was a long and tiring chore, Aomine constantly tried to rip himself away from Midorima and Himuro. Murasakibara had to help them twice to stop Aomine from breaking out of the window, and then they nearly got into a car accident when Aomine’s wolf tried to phase. The walk to the front door proved nearly impossible but never the less they made it inside. 

“Take him to the basement” Akashi said calmly and received a nod from Midorima as Himuro helped him drag the thrashing wolf down stairs. 

Akashi carried the muse over to the couch and gently placed him down, it was going to take a lot of explaining when the unknown muse awoke from his sleep. It had only just dawned on him, that they were going to have to tell this freshman kid, who they didn’t even know, and who could be a total asshole... that they were werewolves, friggin werewolves, how was that supposed to end well?.

ØØØ

Kagami let out a groan as his body began to wake from its sleepy mania, a throbbing pain ebbed through his head, and it felt like his brain had been strewn through a blender. 

When the sleeping teenager’s eyes fluttered open, he was met by a blurry blackness. His body tried to adjust to the dimmed atmosphere. The confused teenager raised his hands up to rub at his eyes, knowing full well that rubbing them didn't actually help to see better. 

The leather material he lay on stuck to his arms like a hot summer day, the red head nearly cried out in pain when he ripped himself off the couch abruptly and sat up. The material was cold and uninviting, the only warm spot where his body had previously been.

A small amount of light danced from somewhere behind him in the room, and from what he could see, he was in the living room of a pretty large and spacious house. A huge flat screen was hanging on the wall about three metres in front of him, he didn't know why he suddenly had the feeling that he somehow was being watched through the screen. 

The huge cabinet of DVD's and old videos sat neatly beneath the wall mounted TV, something about the tidiness and the movies being in alphabetical order made Kagami cringe. 

Looking off to the side, he noticed that his school bag was hung up on the wall in the hallway, right next to the lounge room. He tried to ignore the nervous feeling that shot through him when he noticed all of the other bags hanging along side his own, how many people were in the house with him? he wasn't alone, that much he knew.

Cautiously, and on unsteady legs, he stood up to see what was behind him. He was scared, but Kagami knew that it was best to get an idea of his surroundings... just in case. 

He quietly and anxiously turned around, caught off guard by a gigantic kitchen with two stair cases going up either side. The house was a mansion. It was safe to say that he was terrified. The house looked completely normal, but looking at the closer details, it was clear that there was something wrong and abnormal about it. 

The windows in the living room had weird iron plates covering them, some of the cupboards in the kitchen were chained and padlocked shut. He regret it immediately when he looked to his left, there was a door, just one, single, door. But the door didn't look like anything Kagami had ever seen, it was cold looking, shiny... steel. And what really made Kagami want to run, was the tiny glass square in the top middle of it. 

A freezer? no... who would have a freezer in their lounge room, he couldn't keep kidding himself. It was clearly some sort of cell, who had a lock on their freezer? Who needed a seeing eyehole into their fridge? no one that he knew. He definitely didn't want to know what was on the other side of that door.

Kagami had no idea what to do. He was in a place he didn’t know, and probably- well definitely, with people he didn’t know. If he moved around too much, and accidently made a noise, someone could hear him. But if he didn’t move, he had no chance of getting out of this place.

A shiver ran down his spine when his worst fear came to life, a small, almost missable, creaking noise echoed through the kitchen from somewhere up stairs. It sounded like someone or something was walking around up there, No... someone definitely was walking around up there. 

The teenager honestly wanted to cry. The air he was breathing got caught in his throat, every one of his senses seemed to be on hyper alert, listening out for any noise. When he felt the presence of someone behind him, that instinct feeling in his stomach told him that he wasn’t the only person in the room. And it screamed at him 'don't turn around', he swallowed, and he couldn't stop his hands from shaking at his sides. 

He wanted to clasp his hands together, wanted to comfort himself. But he was scared... too scared to move, too scared to breath. With a heart full of fear and eyes wide in terror, slowly and silently the sixteen year old turned around, and when he did, all he could do was cover his mouth with his hands, to prevent the scream that wanted to escape his throat.

Staring at him- staring into him, through the darkness, were a pair of eyes. Eyes that seemed to glow, eyes that seemed wide with insanity. Their unnatural colour's illuminated like moons. 

One was gold, so gold that it almost didn't look real, it was like staring into burning amber, like staring into the eye of an animal. Looking into the other one, Kagami almost had to convince himself that he wasn't eye to eye with an active volcano.

He found himself letting out a scream, when a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind.

Aomine’s eyes opened in a sudden rush of protective rage, the scream of his muse excruciating painfully through his skull. His blue star-oceaned eye's reflected the moonlight like a dangerous disease, the shackles around his wrists strained bone crushingly tight. 

Devil like growls and snarls snared through his chest and throat, his normal midnight blue eyes began to bleed into red, his inner wolf fogging up his mental state, which was already jaded to begin with. The chains on the shackles began to give way with the constant struggle that Aomine was putting up against them. Almost, nearly- 

... ‘Snap'.

Akashi's eyes flashed a deep red tone, the russet coloured wolf abruptly turned around. Kagami looked up in confusion, but quickly tore his gaze back to his hands when he noticed the older teen's stance. Akashi stood in front of the him, blocking the younger one's view of the hall way, his body tall and luminous, ready to attack. 

Everyone's eyes followed Akashi's gaze, the hallway being the target of their predatory stares. Kagami didn't like this, didn't like the way that they held themselves.... how proudly they stood, their hungry gazes. 

He didn't like being stood over, but something was comforting about being covered in the older teenagers protective shadow.

Quiet. It was too quiet.

A thudding sound echoed through the walls of the house at a slow and malicious pace. It sounded like the world outside was moving, something dark was coming and then- silence.

Kagami’s back sunk further into the armrest of the couch, his hands uncontrollably began to shake.

Akashi took a small glance at Kagami, reading his face and body language for any emotions he may need to uncover. His hard gaze never faltered as he looked at the terrifed kid behind him. Akashi's attention turned back to the hallway just in time, just in time to see the monster. 

Kagami couldn’t believe his eyes. Standing in the middle of the hallway was the most gorgeous creature the sixteen year old had ever seen, its fur was as black as the darkest night and its eyes as blue as the depths of the ocean, but that didn’t stop the fear from ravishing his heart. 

When the wolf took one huge growl at everyone in the room and leapt straight over the top of Kise and Himuro, in a flash it darted bullet like around Murasakibara and came face to face with Akashi. 

The wolf was enormous, it was nearly taller than Akashi, and Kagami was sure that if he had been standing next to it, that he would have been towered over. Its ears twitched back against its head and its body crouched in a defensive posture, it looked like it wanted to rip off Akashi’s head where he stood, but there was something else in it's predator gaze.

The red headed wolf closed his eyes, to everyone else in the room it looked like a blink of the eye, but to Akashi it felt like minutes. He searched Aomine’s brain for intentions, for what he was going to do next- and then just like that, the emperor eye'd snapped his multi coloured orbs open again. 

The wolf gave Akashi a look, it wasn’t aggressive or angry, it looked more like he was asking for permission or for approval.

“Akashi?” asked Kise, breaking the deepening silence, said teen took one last look at the wolf in front of him before turning around and making his way towards the right hand staircase.

“Kagami, you will be fine.” And with that Himuro, Murasakibara and Kise all turned around and headed back upstairs, as if it was nothing, Kagami’s eyes widened in shock.

“I-I” Kagami was terrified and before he knew it his hands were covering his face, he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, a strangled sob escaped his throat.

Seeing the muse cry was very confusing to Aomine, he felt like his heart was breaking. His wolf let out a small whine. The feeling was odd, it wasn't normal. But it felt right. 

Once you’re tied to a human there’s no going back, every emotion they feel, the pain they feel. It hits you like a ton of bricks.

Kagami was too scared to lift his head, what happened next shocked him. A soft warm feeling covered his body in a blanket of protectiveness, the feeling of a weight on top of him caused the redhead to slowly lower his hands from his face. 

He was met by the most gorgeous eyes he had ever seen. They were so much more detailed and beautiful close up. It was like staring into an unknown galaxy, the last thing Kagami remembered when he fell asleep was a soft gentle lick to his cheek.

The wolf lay on top of it's muse, staring down at him. Safe he is safe, his wolf's Omega is safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_Everyday it was like the trees were screaming out for help as they swayed in torture through the rugged mountain winds._

_Snow cloaked the once dirty earth in a white icy paradise, the frozen lake below the mansion cracked as wolves tackled each other and chased each other around. There was nothing but smiles and laughter, warm heater like coats defending against Pneumonia. It felt just like a normal day, everything was fine… everything was meant to be fine._

_He could feel it when he was walking back up to the house, something felt off, he felt a shiver creeping up his spine and it wasn’t from the bitterness of winter._

_At the time Aomine didn’t really think much of it, but He should have known, he should have trusted his keen senses and at least glanced around. Maybe He would have noticed something, maybe he would have noticed the way the trees seemed to be screaming louder than usual, maybe he should have noticed how the sky was begging to cry out as it turned from white to grey._

_Aomine had an uneasy feeling for the rest of the day, as the sky began to bleed into midnight blue, the feeling grew worse._

_The blue haired decided to go for a walk like he usually did when he felt a bit off, His human form shivering as he wrenched himself from the covers. Making his way down the stairs shivering, half the pack was in the dining room laughing and drinking, His mother playing the piano like she always was._

_Aomine didn’t really feel the need to tell them where he was going, but his eldest brother always felt complied to make sure anyway._

_“Hey Aomine! Don’t take too long okay buddy?” Tsubasa shouted as expected from the kitchen just as Aomine opened the front door, the blue haired smiled and turned back around “yeah-yeah!”_

_It had been three hours since Aomine had left the house which was actually a pretty short amount of time, usually it was all night._

_As he walked back through the snow-capped forest the uneasy feeling came back, his first step through the trees and into the clearing near the lake made him freeze. He wanted to throw up, Aomine was absolutely horrified, right in front of him was a pool of blood, the smell intoxicated his senses and burned his lungs._

_Aomine's eyes rose to the house, his ears picked up the screams, nose picked up the smell of his own kind’s blood and… human. Aomine didn’t have to think twice before He bolted up the hill, the front door was wide open when the blue haired made it onto the front porch, He wished that didn’t look… He really... really wished that he hadn’t looked._

_His heart thudded in his chest, everything was either smashed or knocked over, and there were bodies… bodies everywhere. Aomine looked further across the room, blue eyes wide to where ten people surrounded someone, it was his big brother Tsubasa._

_They hadn’t seen Aomine yet. The terrified blue haired looked around up at the staircase and nearly screamed, his mum lay face down, blood oozing down the stairs from her head, He then looked back over to his brother, his eyes were on Aomine with complete and utter confusion and then they changed direction to behind the counter top._

_‘what?’ Aomine furrowed his eyebrows and glanced to where his brother was looking, and saw Saga his older brother crouching behind it._

_Before Aomine could react Tsubasa shouted “SAGA GO!” all of the people immediately turned their heads to Aomine. The next moment the blue haired pup felt himself being swept up into someone’s arms._

_“NO NO NO PUT ME DOWN!” Aomine screamed to Saga, Aomine's eyes not once leaving Tsubasa._

_“TSUBASA!” cried Aomine again as he tried to wrench himself from Saga’s strong hold, the last time he saw Tsubasa… was when they were halfway out the door and a blade was stabbed through his chest. Aomine began to cry, to sob, to scream._

_ØØØ_

_  
It had been hours since the pair had gotten away from the house, Saga held Aomine in his arms, The young blue haired had gone into his wolf form to keep warm._

_Saga’s breathing was shaky, he staggered through the snow, wolves were normally graceful in their movements, normally pattering across the snow as if it were nothing._

_Aomine felt Saga's heart beat against the side of his head; the beats were out of time and hasty. Saga's black hair seemed like the midnight sky in comparison to the white, his pale complexion dancing with the snow that fell above._

_It was when Aomine saw something drip down onto the snow that he knew something was horrifically wrong, red crimson blood painted the pure white, and without warning, the eighteen year old teenager fell to his knees, his black skinny jeans enveloped by a cascade of white ice._

_Not once did he loosen the grip he had on Aomine's small pup body, The black haired held Aomine closer to his chest. Everytime he breathed it came out wheezy._

_“I-im sorry kiddo” he let out in severely pained smile, coughing out blood onto the snow, it dripped down his chin and down his neck, he spluttered again._

_“I- want you to know that- M-mum a-and da-dad loved you ve-very much okay?” Aomine felt the tears falling from his brother's eyes as they landed on the midnight blue haired ones soft ears, Aomine snuggled into him more and licked his neck._

_“A-and you’ve got to stay alive okay?” he breathed out, Aomine knew the words that would follow were the last words He was ever going to hear from his brother 'I love you too Saga’ Aomine spoke soothingly to him in his mind, Aomine saw the smile that came to his big brothers lips as more blood slid from the corner of his mouth. The young pup heard the snow crunch, someone was coming, but Saga didn’t react._

_“You-you’ll find the one” Aomine licked his brothers neck again and let out a small whimper "A-and they're going to... Love you" were the last words Aomine ever heard him say._

_A soul shattered and heart wrenching howl echoed through the ice bitten forest that night, and it was the only cry that Aomine would ever let out again._

Aomine's eyes snapped open abruptly as he sat up frantically trying to inhale any oxygen that he could, his heart felt like it was beating a million times per second, his hands shook violently as he tried to calm down.

His breathing was unsteady but he slowly began to calm down, his mind felt dizzy and clouded in the pitch blackness of the room as he inhaled more air, the blue haired looked to the right out his open window and noted that it was definitely the early hours of the morning.

Aomine sighed and rested his head in his hands. Suddenly Aomine's eyes widened and memories of what happened yesterday came forcefully rushing through his brain like a ton of bricks, a thick heavy smell intoxicated his every sense and his eyes flashed red for a split second.

Aomine slowly turned his head to the left and looked down, it took him a bit but he vaguely remembered Carrying the red head upstairs with him to bed although, he wasn't one hundred percent sure, he remembered his muse crying and that made Aomine want to kick himself because it completely broke his heart.

A low growl rumbled through his chest at the thought of his muse crying and he once again stared down at the sleeping form, and noticed that he was shivering because of the open window letting in the chilly winter winds.

"fuck" Aomine muttered, he'd completely forgotten that humans didn't have the same body temperature as wolves. He sighed and pulled himself off the bed moving as quietly as he could to not wake his muse and slowly shut the window.

Just as quietly, he walked back to the bed and climbed under the covers, moving so that his muses back rested against his chest. He slowly wrapped his arms around his Muse's waist and pulled him closer, his face lit up in a smile when he felt the redhead melt into his embrace.

ØØØ

 

Kagami shivered in his sleep causing Aomine to hold him tighter and pull the smaller teenager further into his chest, the soft thud of the redheads heart beat echoing through the blue haired alphas canine sensitive ears was like a soft harmonic melody to Aomine's soul. 

The Muse stirred slightly and then snuggled into Aomine's body, it was the most perfect moment that Aomine had ever lived to see, but sadly it was shortly lived when Kise opened the door without knocking.

A threatening growl rumbled through Aomine's chest as he cradled his muse possessively, one arm wrapped around Kagami's waist and the other holding the back of his head, the wolf inside Aomine was telling him to protect his muse from the other wolf that dared to enter his space. Their safe space. 

Kise stepped out of the doorway slightly to allow Aomine to calm down a bit, and then began with an excuse as to why he'd barged into Aomine's room without permission.

"Breakfast is ready" Kise let out gently, not wanting to wake Kagami up. Aomine would surely be mad if that happened. 

Aomine's wolf concluded that Kise would do no harm to Kagami, Aomine nodded giving the blonde his chance to leave.

Once Kise had left, Aomine stared down at Kagami debating whether or not to let his love sleep in, or to wake him up, If he woke him up Aomine was sure that the redhead would probably have a huge freak out because he was in a house full of total strangers.

Aomine decided to wake him up, it was better getting Kagami used to them sooner rather than later, after all... They were all going to be a very significant part of his life from now on, and the redhead didn't have a choice in that matter.

Aomine was just about to wake Kagami up until the red head rolled over with his back facing Aomine's chest, Kagami's awake thoughts immediately flooded and screamed through the blue haired one's mind, causing Aomine's wolf to spark up in a fury of fireworks.

Aomine had to suppress his canine soul to back down, the last thing he wanted to do was to terrify his muse like he had last night.

Kagami's heart sounded like it was beating a million thuds per second, the anxiety from last night began to kick in again and that just wasn't okay with Aomine. 

“Im not going to hurt you Kagami" a shiver ran down the red heads spine when that sentence was whispered into his ear from behind, Kagami nodded slightly which pleased Aomine, at least he'd gotten a response from him this time.

“We’re gonna go downstairs for breakfast okay?" At that Kagami froze, he remembered last night that there was at least four other people there, were they dangerous? 

Aomine sensed the worry flowing from his muse, it made his wolf want to go down stairs and rip the heads off Akashi and anyone else in the house besides Kagami, not that any of them had done anything wrong, but Kagami was scared of them, and that reason was good enough for Aomine to become violent. 

The alpha tried his hardest not to make Kagami anymore cautious than he already was, he slowly climbed off the bed, Kagami not knowing what was going on sat up too.

Taiga’s eyes looking up at Aomine frantically as if something horrible was going to happen. Within the blink of an eye, Aomine was kneeling down right in front of Kagami, who would have screamed if it wasn't for an arm wrapped around the back of his head. A pair of dominate lips pressed firmly against his, Kagami's eyes widened in shock.

Kagami’s red eyes widened at the sudden feel of the older teenagers lips crashing onto his own, the kiss was forceful and rough. A hand held the back of Kagami's red locks, preventing him from pulling his head back. 

The wolf inside Aomine's mind was telling him to continue, telling him to just take his muse right now on the bed and bind their souls forever, to ravish him in such a dirty way that would make most people cringe.

The tiger didn't want this, he didn't understand why all of this was happening, why was he in a house with a bunch of people he didn't even know? The look in Aomine's eyes could kill, they flashed between red and blue. 

Using all of the strength Kagami could muster, with all of his weight he shoved Aomine full force, causing a low growl to rupture through the said blue haired teens chest as he landed on the floor. 

Without hesitation, Kagami frantically ran to the bedroom door fiddling with the lock as Aomine began to stand up. 

At the current stage, Aomine had lost all control of his body, the wolf inside him was furious and he wanted physical contact with his muse.

Kagami nearly let out a sigh of relief as he yanked the door open revealing a corridor, with no time to think properly or knowing where he was going, the sixteen year old bolted left down the cascading and long hallway. He was terrified that he was being followed.

Kagami was nearly out of doors to go through, and he didn't see any other option besides to open one and take a chance. He stopped at the end of the hallway, two doors were on either side, he turned his head back only to be met by enraging red eyes staring him down at the other end of the hallway. 

Kagami's red orbs widened in fright, causing the savage blue haired to lick his lips in a possessive and hungry way, in that moment it was like time froze. In seconds, Aomine's human body cracked and crunched as his bones shifted and morphed at terrifyingly painful angles, the gigantic wolf like animal snapped its neck all the way back in a huge cracking noise that echoed off the pale white walls.

The look that the midnight black wolf gave Kagami when it's neck snapped back down, was a look that sent chills through the younger teenagers spine. The entire hallway seemed to shake under the pressure that those huge paws were putting on the floor boards. 

Within the blink of an eye, the hungry monster like canine took one gigantic leap from where it was standing on the other side of the hallway, and knocked the redhead over with complete and utter full force, the teenagers back slammed with a blood curdling scream against the pristine white wall as the wolf knocked him over. 

The force of the "shove" caused Kagami severe pain in his lower back as he gasped to regain the air that had been unexpectedly stolen from his lungs. The pain was unbearable. The heavy cries and gasps of pain coming from Kagami's mouth left Aomine's wolf confused, the red head touched his lower back and flinched in pain, a sob escaping his lips and the tears started falling without warning, It hurt so bad.

Aomines wolf couldn't bare to see Kagami in such a state, in an instant the once hungry and powerful wolf evaporated into a loving and protective soul, his body shifting back to his human state.

Aomine immediately ran to Kagami's side and swept the in pain and sobbing red head into his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller body and cradling him to his chest, kissing the top of his head and slowly rocking the shaking form back and forth as he whispered comforting and loving words into the mortified redheads ear.

“Tell me where it hurts" the alpha whispered, holding Kagami tighter when the red head continued to sob uncontrollably. 

"B-back i-it hur-ts" Aomine swore he felt his heart break when the broken and shaky words fell out of those perfect quivering lips, the pain evident in his voice.

“Okay let's get you into bed" Aomine felt Kagami's body recoil into his chest, the breath caught in his throat, Aomine regretting saying it the moment the words left his lips, Aomine was disgusted with himself.

Kagami flinched against Aomine's body at the pain in his lower back as the older teenager pulled them both up off the floor. A firm but gentle touch enveloped his body in a gentle warmth as the blue haired began carrying him back down the hallway.

Everytime time Kagami tried to move, a sharp pain shot up his back and a dizziness settled in clouding his mind. 

Once back in the bedroom, Aomine pulled back the covers and slid under, the still shaking red head wrapped up in his protective embrace as he did so.

Aomine lay on his back with Kagami’s head tucked under his chin and the red heads arms tucked up at his chest, Aomine softly slid an arm across Kagami's lower back, the pain his muse was in flooded through his mind and if he wasn't a wolf, he was sure that he would have flinched. 

He softly rubbed the bruising skin of Kagami's back, other hand running through crimson locks in a comforting manner. As Kagami began to drift to sleep from the dizziness, Aomine pulled his muse closer and kissed the top of his head. 

The alpha swore to himself that he would never let something like this happen again, and he knew that Akashi... was going to be furious.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kagami sat up, he was met by a horrendous pain that felt like a lightning strike crackling up his back, and immediately let out a groan of discomfort. He placed one hand on his lower back where the pain throbbed harshly, and was surprised when he felt the fine material of a bandage wrapped around his lower torso. 

Kagami glanced across the room at the huge sliding door mirror that took up the majority length of the wall, the first thing he noticed was a horrible purple and black bruise that cascaded up his shoulder and danced along his collarbone, causing him to flinch when he lightly graced it with his fingertips. 

Standing up was a pretty painful experience for Kagami, the stabbing pain in his back increased with every move he made, but he felt useless just laying still and doing nothing. Getting a better look in the mirror, it was clear that there was a lot more than just a bruise on his collarbone.

Small cuts and bruises were scattered across various places on his tanned skin, making his naked torso shiver at the thought, a decent sized puncture wound took up a few inches on his lower thigh, the top half of the wound covered up by the blue shorts that he was wearing.

He honestly didn't know how he got himself into this mess. Everything was silent aside from the calming ticking noise of a clock that hung in the corner of the room that read "7:38 pm" it was that late already? How long had he been asleep for?

 

ØØØ

 

"You know that it wasn't your fault, Aomicchi" sighed out Kise who was sitting opposite Aomine across the kitchen table, and continued pressing down the touch keys on his phone, only glancing up at Aomine when the blue haired began to talk. 

Midorima cooked up dinner in the kitchen while Himuro, Kuroko and Murasakibara sat on the couch playing video games, and eating potato chips.

Akashi was seated on the single recliner next to the couch, quietly reading a book and not paying attention to what anyone else was doing.

Kagami's body froze when he heard voices coming from somewhere at the bottom of the stairs, his body flinched slightly, but he pushed it aside and inhaled sharply trying to calm the anxiety that ebbed through his chest and throat. 

Kagami knew that he could either face his fear and walk down the stairs, or go back into the bedroom and wait for that crazy blue haired guy Aomine to come back and attack him. taking the first daring step caused the floor board to creak quietly and the redhead wanted to step back, but he willed himself to keep walking.

The moment he reached the bottom of the stairs he froze in place, holding his wrist with his other hand in a means of self comfort and looked directly in front of him.

Aomine and a blonde boy sat across a large wooden table from each other just next to a kitchen island, where a green haired guy was chopping up some sort of red vegetable, and then dropping the pieces into a pot of boiling water on the bench top stove. 

The lounge room to the right was no less crowded, a lanky purple haired teenager sat on the end of the large couch, with a huge bag of potato chips in hand, munching away as if the chips would evaporate into thin air if he didn't eat them fast enough. Next to him was a boy with sky blue hair, a PlayStation controller firmly clutched in his hands, he seemed to be slightly out of touch with reality. On the other end of the couch next to the sky haired, was a guy with pitch black hair who was laughing his ass off as he managed to kill his blue haired friend on Call Of Duty.

"Haha! You lost again Kuroko! You have to do my chores for a whole month!" he let out with a cocky grin on his face, Kagami really didn't think that the blue haired one was going to respond, but surprisingly he did.

"I won't do your chores" he stated as bluntly and eerily as a ghost, the black haired guys face dropped and he raised an eyebrow.

"Wha-"

“-I told you I'd do your chores if you beat mean in online.” the black haired ones mouth gaped open like a fish.

“How am I supposed to beat you online when we have to be using different consoles to play online!" He shouted back as he pegged the PlayStation controller across the room with horrifying strength. It seemed to smash to pieces instantly. 

Tearing his attention away from the angry teenager, he looked across the room at the one seater recliner where that Akashi guy sat... the said boy was staring directly at him.

In a flash, Akashi was in front of Kagami, and rested a hand on the younger teenagers cheek. 

Akashi was at least half a head taller than Kagami, and towered over him with the eyes of a cold blooded predator. The touch of Akashi's hand sent chills down Kagami's spine, it was like he could feel a thousand horrible emotions crushing his heart against his rib cage. 

The shorter teen began to feel light headed, his hand that held his wrist dropped to his side, it was like Kagami had no control over his body-

"-STOP!"

Half whispered-half shouted Kagami in aspiration, the feeling that was flowing from Akashi's body to his own made him want to throw up, it was overwhelming and was making him feel sickeningly tired. A heavy feeling coated Kagami's mind, he wanted it to stop, he wanted Akashi to stop touching him.

“D-don't" Kagami let out faintly, voice cracking and breaking half way through, trying to hold himself up seemed pointless. His Shaky legs began to give out and his head slowly began to fall to the side.

Aomine had already seen enough. 

The sickly feeling was gone in an instant, and Kagami felt himself fall backwards into someone's strong warm arms as he sunk to the floor, being held in a protective embrace. A low growl rumbled through the side of Kagami's head as he was cradled into someone's chest. 

"Don't fucking touch him" Let out Aomine in the most bitter and blunt voice he had ever used in his life, Kagami felt a soothing hand rubbing his naked side in a soft and gentle manner.

"Why did you have to do that!" Let out Aomine in an angry hushed voice trying to keep his inner wolf calm and resist the urge to rip off Akashi's head at the same time, normally he was pretty calm with Akashi, but it was different this time. Akashi had touched HIS muse and that was NOT alright, even if Akashi's intentions weren't bad, it was that small touch of the cheek that had set Aomine's wolf off.

The dominant side of the animal within him immediately wanted to protect and defend Kagami from anything and anyone in the world. As carefully and gently as possible, Aomine slowly lifted Kagami up with him as he stood, the younger teenager immediately wrapped his arms around Aomine's neck, worried that he was going to fall and too dizzy to hold himself up without the help of the strong arms enlaced around him. 

Kagami didn't know when he began to feel so weak, actually he did... The moment he saw Aomine that day at school, he immediately felt small and fragile compared to the intimidating blue haired wolf that had stared him down like prey.

Aomine looked down at his helpless muse who was clinging to him like a lifeline, his body was shaking slightly and it was obvious that he was feeling nauseous. That was to be expected though, Aomine hadn't made love to Kagami yet, and because of the impeccable bond that their souls were bound with, it was crucial that Aomine take Kagami as soon as possible. The only problem was that his little red headed muse hadn't reacted to Aomine's inner wolf connection yet, and Aomine honestly didn't know how long he could control himself for. Every time he saw, smelt or touched Kagami, he just wanted to pin him down and passionately take him while the redhead was left in a jolting mess below.

A small tremble from the beauty in his arms pulled Aomine out of his thoughts and his hold became more protective and close. Fingers clung to the back of his neck in such a frantic way that it would have hurt if it wasn't for the fact that wolves were pain tolerant.

Kagami being his muse meant that Aomine could feel exactly what the younger was feeling, every anxious, sad, depressed thought that threatened to envelope the younger ones mind in a tight grip, tugged on Aomine's cold hearted heart strings.

Aomine held Kagami so tightly to his body, that Kise thought the redhead was going to melt, Aomine's arms enveloped the younger one in such a protective embrace that it was as if he were some sort of precious Ruby that would snap if not touched in the right way. 

 

ØØØ

 

Everyone was in the lounge room on the various couches and bean bags that were throughout, Kise and Midorima played Modern Warfare on the PlayStation, Murasakibara and Midorima lounged around on the bean bags while the purple haired munched on some chips. Akashi had retired upstairs and Aomine sat with Kagami in his lap. 

The redhead hadn't uttered a single word. Kagami wanted to wrench himself free of Aomine's hold and get as far away as possible, but his body wouldn't let him. It was like his mind craved the older ones touch, the warmth of his body wrapped around Kagami like a protective security blanket, arms were enclosed securely around his waist and a firm stomach at his back.

 

Kise kept glancing sideways at Kagami, as if trying to figure him out. He had crimson red hair that was darker underneath, his skin was tanned but nowhere near as dark as Aomine's, his body was slightly toned and he was an average height 5'10. Kise was sure that if they were normal people Kagami would be taller than most of them. He most definitely wasn't ugly, his facial structure suited him perfectly. It was going to be really hard for him to adjust to them and it was going to be a while before Aomine or Kagami were going to be able to attend school. 

They couldn't risk Aomine being possessive and attacking someone. Another thing that they'd all been a bit worried about was the fact that no one had tried to contact Kagami to ask where he was, where were his parents? Was he being abused? Was he homeless? Kise wanted to facepalm himself for that last one, of course he wasn't homeless. 

It was nothing like when Momoi and Kuroko had become an item. They loved each other and Momoi returned Kuroko's feelings instantly... But this was different, no one blamed Kagami for being scared or weirded out, he'd only made it ten steps down the hallway before a big guy with blue hair tried to attack him. And then he'd been knocked out and taken to a strange house, woken up on a couch, been interrogated by a weird guy with multi coloured eyes and red hair, and to top it all off, the big guy with the blue hair had turned into a wolf and thrown him into a wall coursing him severe injuries AND that same blue haired guy had tried to kiss him.

No one was surprised that Kagami had shut himself off, but it wasn't healthy and it needed to be fixed as soon as possible. They all knew what could happen to Kagami if he didn't snap out of it soon, and it was going to go downhill from here on out, this was make or break. 

Some Muse's became so overwhelmed by their wolf, that they took their own life, Kise had heard all of the stories about a muse becoming depressed and overwhelmed to the point that they literally couldn't live with it anymore. 

You can't force someone to love you, it has to come from them, and as much as Aomine's wolf undyingly loved Kagami with all its heart, if Kagami didn't love him back than the redhead was going to be miserable for the rest of his life, and they all knew that would break Aomine's heart. This was a really complicated situation.

"-Ring Ring ... Ring Ring" echoed through the room, and everyone became silent, in one swift movement Kagami pulled himself out of Aomine's grip and ran to his phone that sat on the bench, all of them immediately raced to where Kagami stood at the bench with his phone, and all stood around him, he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked in a nearly broken voice, their canine ears could hear what the person on the phone was saying.

"Hello?" Asked Kagami asked louder again into the phone, the response was anything but pleasant.

"Why haven't you been replying to my text messages! I've been worried sick!" Shouted his dad through the phone before continuing "for all I knew you could have been kidnapped or murdered!" Kagami tried to speak but his dad cut him off "where are you?!" the man seemed to be becoming angrier without Kagami having to say anything.

"I-" Kagami looked up at Aomine as if to ask what to say, Aomine gave him a warning yet reassuring stare, Kagami looked back down.

"I'm at a friends house..." 

They all nearly sighed in relief, Kagami could have easily ratted them out. 

"Well you need to get your ass home, now!" Aomine growled at the response his muse had gotten, they were all surprised when Kagami held Aomine's hand as if to calm him down, when his dad didn't get a response straight away he became even angrier.

“If you don't have yourself home in twenty minutes, I'll be sending someone over! For god's sake Kagami your mother would be disappointed!" It was like that last part had stabbed the redhead in the heart, they all sensed the slight watering of the eyes beginning to rise in the Crimson rubies.

"I'll be home, don't worry dad ..." Kagami responded putting up a brave front.

"Good! I'll be sending Yukio over to make sure that everything is in order, and Kagami" his voice suddenly turned sullen "do make sure to visit your mother when you get the chance, it's time." With that, his dad hung up and Kagami flipped the phone closed, placing it back on the bench.

He looked back down at the ground allowing hair to fall in his face, Aomine felt the grip on his hand tighten slightly as if the muse was subconsciously asking for comfort, which Aomine happily gave by pulling the younger one into his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

It took a bit, but Kagami hugged him back and the smile that tugged on Aomine's lips didn't go unnoticed by the other wolves in the room. Midorima decided it was time to break the silence.

“Where is your house?" He asked bluntly.

Aomine reluctantly let Kagami go, and the red head turned around to face the green one, it was like he was still unsure of them but he responded anyway.

“Valley Heights" he let out looking up at Midorima every once in awhile, Kise decided that Midorima wasn't helping and that he should talk instead.

"alrighty then Kagamicchi" he let out in a cheerful voice.

"We’ll drive you to your house before this Yukio person arrives, and make sure that everything is in order" Kagami looked up at Kise and gave him an almost smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The house seemed lifeless, there wasn't anything about it that felt whole or warm. There was open noodle packets and burger wrappers scattered across the kitchen bench, dishes still in the sink, the radio was on too... But that wasn't the part that bothered Aomine. 

Kagami walked through the house as if it was nothing, he walked through the hallway as if the house wasn't lonely. It was all so clear that Kagami had no one, there was no family photos on the walls, there was no magnets on the fridge, but what made the situation even sadder was that when Yukio came around, it was like the life had been drained out him. 

The redheads attitude changed into one of anxiousness and grief.

“Hm" was the only noise Yukio let out when he caught sight of the kitchen.

“Who are you?" He asked obnoxiously when he noticed Aomine's presence, Aomine was about to answer with a snarky remark, but Kagami cut him off.

“He's my boyfriend" The words that left Kagami's lips made the wolf inside Aomine's soul want to throw the redhead up against the wall and fuck him where he stood. He had to use all of his will power to control his dominant and possessive emotions. His arm wrapped around Kagami's shoulders on auto pilot, and he nearly shifted into his wolf form when the redhead melted into the protective hold.

Yukio's eyes widened slightly, Aomine watched him intently trying to read his emotions. Yukio seemed to play it off as if it were nothing.

"Everything looks to be in order, just remember to keep the house a little more clean" Aomine wanted to punch the fake smile right off his face, Kagami nodded sullenly in response. 

Satisfied with Kagami's submission to his request, the brunette eyed Aomine off for a second and then left out the front door. 

Aomine didn't like him, he didn't have to talk to him to know that the guy was a cocky asshole. He looked down at the Muse who was silent, Kagami hadn't moved and it was clear that he was constantly surrounded by people who made him feel like shit. 

"Better get my stuff" the redhead mumbled quietly as he pulled away from Aomine's hold, a small growl erupted from the wolf's chest at the loss of contact with its soul mate. Kagami froze in place, and the wolf didn't miss the small flinch that pulsed through the Taiga's spine with hesitation in his body’s actions.

Kagami was trying to will himself to move, but he felt like if he took another step he would be crossing some sort of line in Aomine's mind. 

Within seconds, he felt the warmth of someone breathing down his neck, the sensation sent shivers down his spine, and he felt like he was going to faint when a pair of arms wrapped around his slender waist.

Aomine couldn't hold the alpha inside him back anymore, his wolf was screaming at him desperately trying to claw its way out.

Take. Him.

 

Something clicked inside him, his once blue eyes began to bleed into crimson read, his animalistic urges beginning to take over. The feeling of HIS Taiga safely in his arms and the overwhelming scent of his muse were too much for him. 

The next thing Kagami knew, he was roughly thrown down onto the bed on his back with a savage looking Aomine on top of him. It had been so quick that he didn't even remember being taken into his room. 

He was about to let out a protest, until he took a look at the older boys eyes. It wasn't Aomine. 

The animalistic teenager above him wasted no time in roughly biting and kissing down Kagami's neck and collarbone.

More.

He ripped the shirt right off of Kagami's body and threw it carelessly across the room, he stared down at the soft and beautiful body below him. He wanted to leave no place untouched. He had to have all of him.

Mine.

"S-sto- mm- ah" the helpless Muse whimpered out when he felt a hot mouth nipping at his stomach.

The noises Kagami was making made the beast inside Aomine want to fuck the redhead senseless, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Kagami was panting and letting out small whimpers, his cheeks were flushed and his stomach contracted under all of touches that were being applied to his abdomen.

The sight in front of him was too much for Aomine to handle and in an instant shorts and boxers had been yanked clean off of Kagami's body, the sound of a zipper being undone... everything was moving too fast.

Kagami’s eyes widened in silent fear as two strong hands gripped onto his thighs and pulled his legs apart, he pushed against Aomine's chest. 

No response. 

The older teenager was long gone, he wanted Kagami. Now. 

"A-Aomine" The re head didn't want this, tears began to build up in his eyes but still the wolf didn't stop. The head of Aomine's Length at his entrance was what set Kagami over the edge, a tear rolled down his cheek. He could never imagine that something so horrible would ever happen to him. 

He felt the bed shift slightly as Aomine moved his hips back about to thrust in, not being able to control himself anymore, Kagami let out a sob and covered his face with his hands in a last ditch effort to stop himself from seeing what was about to happen, the crying wracked his body uncontrollably. He was terrified.

Aomine was finally about to get what he had wanted for so long, he was finally going to take his muse and dirty him in the worst way possible-

And just like that, he stopped. 

A noise so quiet and helpless touched his heart instantly, he looked to the Taiga’s face and he swore in that moment he could feel his heart snapping. 

The younger teenager lay below him in a mess of sobs and his whole body was shaking in pure fear, his hands were meekly placed over his face in a means of self comfort and his breathing was erratic. The feeling of dominance immediately vanished into one that screamed "protect.” 

He let go of the painful hold that he had on Kagami's thighs and swept the redhead up into his arms, he held onto him tightly as his muse sobbed painfully into his chest.

“I- I don't w-want to" were the words that his canine ears picked up muffled into his shoulder.

“Shh it's okay, it's okay, you're okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to baby" he whispered and tightened his hold on the terrified boy who was cradled in his arms.

How could he have wanted to do such a thing? The animal inside him wanted Kagami with ever fibre of its being, but it didn't want him enough to take him when he clearly wasn't ready. Aomine couldn't afford to damage the small amount of trust that Kagami had for him.

How can you want to protect something and then want to hurt it at the same time?

What had he just done.

ØØØ

 

Aomine had never been a person that was gentle, he wasn't gentle with his words, his actions. He wasn't gentle with people. It was weird feeling all of these emotions all of a sudden, it was weird wanting to protect someone that he barely knew. But, for some reason it felt right. It felt right wanting to hold Kagami in his arms forever, it felt right wanting to defend him in any situation. 

He knew that if it came down to it he would choose Kagami over anyone... Even the people who he had known his entire life. Because Kagami was his muse... And Aomine knew that they were born to love each other  
Instead of feeling the need to break him and discourage him like he had done to everyone else. He wanted to shield his Little Ruby from the world, he wanted to protect him from anyone who would try to hurt him and anyone who wanted to harm him. 

He would destroy anyone who tried to hurt the most important thing in the world to him, Kagami was the only person he could ever tolerate being gentle with.

So why was Aomine holding his ever precious muse in his arms so firmly that he was afraid the redhead would shatter? Why had he just hurt the only person he had ever cared about to the extent that he could call it love? 

Aomine sighed to himself and welcomed the silence that followed, he glanced down at the mop of Crimson hair that was resting against his chest. Even in Kagami's sleep Aomine still thought that he was the most beautiful creature to ever grace the face of the earth. There was a dark voice in the back of his mind. 

The wolf inside of his soul screaming at him to claim what was his, telling him to hold his muse down and show him who he really belonged to. The dark thoughts were interrupted and Aomine's eyes flashed a crimson red as a pair of footsteps traveled lightly across the floor boards approaching the bedroom. The dominant wolf inside of him howled at Aomine to protect his little baby muse, So he did.

Kise opened the bedroom door briskly, but immediately took a step back once his eyes caught sight of the scene in front of him. 

Aomine was holding Kagami's body protectively to his chest, the blue haired teenager was looming on his hands and knees above the red head like a twisted animal. The look in Aomine's eyes was absolutely savage, it was like the galaxy was staring back into Kise's mind. 

The blonde wasn't stupid, he could sense immediately that his friend would attack if he got too close to Kagami. It was this protective and possessive nature that made bonding so dangerous, The wolf would tear off anyone's head who dared to be a threat to its muse.

It became apparent to the blonde that Aomine thought that Kise was a threat to Kagami, the only word processing in the tanned teens head was "protect". 

A deep growl rumbled through Aomine's chest, his eyes boring into Kise's soul. He shouldn't have been shocked about what came out of Aomine's mouth next.

“Mine" 

Was the word that slipped through Aomine's bared, gritted teeth. Kagami's arms were tucked securely between his and Aomine's bodies, the blue haired beast leaned down until his body was pressing the red heads down into the mattress, effectively shielding him from the apparent threat. 

Kise would never dream of hurting Kagami, but Aomine wouldn't be able to process that in the state that his wolf was currently in. He didn't blame Aomine, a wolf was supposed to protect, dominate and cherish it's significant other. It was that natural instinct causing Aomine to have such possessive behaviour over Kagami, The ruby haired was fast asleep and in Aomine's mind that meant Kagami was defenceless and needed to be protected.

A second and more threatening growl omitted off the bedroom walls "Mine." 

Kise's golden orbs widened, he had never seen Aomine in such a way. Sure, the blue haired was protective of his pack, but this was a whole new level. Aomine was using his own body as a shield to hide Kagami from prying eyes, it was a selfish yet selfless act. The look in Aomine's eyes said "if you touch him I'll rip your throat out with my teeth" Kise sighed.

"Aomicchi, if you keep growling like that you're going to wake him up" At those words, the dangerous animal turned his head and shifted his gaze down towards the gorgeous muse below him.

Kagami stirred slightly in his sleep and tried to snuggle closer to the warmth above him, it was as if Aomine's wolf acted on autopilot,  
because he immediately wrapped his arms around under Kagami's thighs and swept the shorter teen up and forward into his arms. 

The movement was so gentle and careful, the golden eyed wolf couldn't believe that this was the same person who had been viciously snarling at him moments earlier. 

Taiga's head rested in the crook of Aomine's neck while the said blue haired had one arm wrapped around a slender waist and his other tangled in the crimson red locks, keeping Kagami's face nestled comfortably in place.

 

Kise smiled at the sight, although he really wished that Murasakibara had come with him. The purple haired giant had a way better chance of defending himself if Aomine should decide to wolf out.

"Aomicchi" Kise let out, a little less confidently than before. Aomine's wolf could sense the slight anxiousness coming off of the golden Beta wolf like a hurricane to his senses. He knew that Kise wouldn't hurt Kagami, but his wolf didn't know that. Right now his muse was safe, secure and sound in his arms, and he didn't want to let go. 

Kise was honestly about to give up, there was nothing that he could say to get Aomine to move, he sighed. He was probably going to regret his next move.

"Aomine. If we don't go back to the house, Yukio will come and take Kagami from you" he winced when Aomine snapped his teeth at him and the feral look in his eyes came back. He probably shouldn't have said something so stupid, but the only way he could get him to move was if Aomine thought that Kagami was in danger by staying. 

After some hard thinking, the wolf finally decided that it needed to relocate its muse to a safer destination. 

Aomine stood up off the bed and easily took Kagami with him, the Ruby boy's heart spiked up in panic with the sudden feeling of the bed being ripped from underneath him, his hands frantically wrapped around Aomine's neck for support and his legs around the wolf's waist. Aomine secured his strong arm under Kagami's ass to hold him up, and the other he used to pull the red head into his chest. 

The over protective Alpha wolf whispered soothing words into his ear "shh it's okay beautiful I've got you, you're safe, you're okay" Kagami's heart rate immediately slowed down its previously frantic pace and Aomine couldn't keep the loving look off his face when his muse melted into his arms. 

Aomine could feel everything that Kagami was feeling in that moment, and that feeling was so overwhelming. Safe.

 

ØØØ

 

The rain was thundering down into the earth like a hammer as the car moved down the busy traffic filled street. The heater in the car was causing the windows to fog up slightly and the air was the perfect temperature of warm. Not that Kise or Aomine could feel the cold, because of their ancient wolf genes they were immune to the cold weather. Unfortunately, Kagami wasn't. 

The red heads knees sat on either side of Aomine's hips, his arms were tucked in against a strong tanned chest while his head rested on a well sculpted shoulder. Aomine's arms enclosed around Kagami's slim waist, his chin rested atop crimson red locks and his eyes were fixed on the world outside the window. Kise occupied the opposite window seat and paid his full attention to the iPhone in his hands.

The limo driver that Akashi had requested hadn't said a word which made the silence slightly awkward. Kise could sense that Aomine was in deep thought, he glanced over subtly towards the midnight wolf and his judgment was proved correct when the Alpha's arms suddenly tightened around Kagami's waist. 

The golden wolf knew what his pack mate was thinking. It was always scary having to accept that your muse would have to be around other Wolves, there were others out there who didn't have the same views on muses like many Alpha's today did. Muse's brought so much love and joy into their Alpha's every being, but sadly that left them pretty defenceless to others that wanted to stake a claim on a muse that was already bonded. It was obvious that Aomine's fear's only revolved around Kagami's well being, and Kise wasn't surprised by Aomine's concerns. 

Their school had over five packs, all of which contained territorial Alpha males that weren't exactly the most gentle. It was going to be hard for Aomine to be away from Kagami for even a few minutes because their bond was so new. 

Kise realised that he was staring and turned his attention back to his phone, he would be lying if he said he wasn't worried about the other packs at school. Kagami was Aomine's muse, and that meant he meant just as much to all of them as he meant to Aomine, just not in the same way.

Kise knew about the dynamics with the three types, every wolf was educated about it once they came of age to claim a muse. There were three different types of genes in a pack, and unfortunately Kagami hadn't gotten the long end of the stick. 

Type O, Type B and Type A were the three differences of the dynamics that make up a wolf pack.

Type "O" or better known as "Omegas" don't possess the ability to do anything but submit to their Alpha and the rest of their pack, they're the members of a pack that need to be protected and the other members of the pack are always highly protective of them.

Type "B" or more commonly known as "Betas" are the mediators and followers of the Alpha, although they are far more on the dominant side than an Omega and only submit when threatened by their Alpha.

Type "A" stands for "Alpha" the leader of the pack, the protector and the decider. Although the vast majority of packs in the common day and age have more than one Alpha. Alphas are highly protective of whoever they consider pack and become possessive over their Muse, Aka their mate. 

To any normal human Kagami's personality was head strong, outgoing and fierce, all the traits of a strong person, but to any wolf he showed the clear signs of a submissive Omega that was begging to be claimed and taken. Normally this wouldn't be a problem because the wolf would have claimed its muse by now. It was obvious that Kagami was Aomine's, they had clear submissive and dominant roles that they automatically slipped into around each other, but not every other Alpha would be respectful enough to not touch Kagami.

Officially the redheaded Muse was unclaimed and wouldn't have a choice if confronted or wanted by another Alpha, this made Kise mad. Kagami was part of their pack now and his wolf couldn't help but snarl at the thought of someone taking Aomine's muse.

Aomine's wolf immediately turned its attention to the golden Beta who's eyes were flashing a deep Crimson red.

"Kise." He let out sternly and unwrapped one of his arms from Kagami's waist, he reached his hand over and placed it on Kise's shoulder. The Beta immediately calmed down and looked Aomine in the eyes, his full blown red pupils simmered back down to oceanic blue and Aomine didn't miss how his neck twitched as he resisted the urge to show his neck in submission.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let anyone touch him." Aomine said a little softer than usual out of respect for the sleeping muse, and Kise believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

The house would have seemed completely empty to a normal person, but Aomine could feel that the rest of his pack mates were somewhere near, Kise also walking in behind him. The Alpha easily held his Omega with one arm, and used his free hand to turn the knob on his door and push it open. The temperature in the room made Aomine snarl at the air slightly, he could feel the cold breeze from the open window across the room ghosting throughout the space. He tightened his grip on Kagami and kicked the door closed behind him.

 

ØØØ

 

The muse sat up suddenly letting out gasping breaths, his body was covered in sweat and his chest was rising and falling rapidly. He glanced down to see that his hands were shaking violently, he held them under the covers and tried to calm down. 

His Crimson red locks stuck to his forehead with sweat, and a shiver ran up and down his spine. He didn't need to look across at the full body mirror to know that he probably looked like a complete mess, the clock on the wall to his left ticked away mindlessly. It was eleven at night, and he found himself feeling completely and utterly distressed when his muse self realised that it's Alpha wasn't next to him.

He took in deep breaths, trying to calm down. It wasn't working, he didn't know why, but he found his body moving by itself on autopilot. 

Taiga stood up from the bed, clad in nothing but black trackie pants that hung loosely on his slender hips, he shivered again and wrapped his arms around himself.

The confused and distressed teenager slowly walked across the room, his legs felt numb and shaky but he kept walking. His unstable hand reached for the doorknob and slowly pulled it open. The hallway was empty, dark and quiet, but somewhere close yet distant he could hear laughter and talking. 'The lounge room' He concluded. 

Shaken legs felt funny as he walked, Kagami couldn't feel himself walking, but whenever he glanced down at his feet, they were definitely moving. 

He found himself at the top of the stairs staring down into the lounge room and kitchen, he didn't even get a word out before every head down there turned in his direction. He felt a wave of anxiety rush over him when he couldn't see Aomine with the rest of the pack.

"What are you doing up, Taiga?" The emperor eye asked in his cold monotone voice, The blood red wolf stood from his place at the kitchen island. All of them felt so intimidating to Kagami. Their stares, their size, they were tall and looked like they could rip him to pieces. He didn't know where these sudden thoughts were coming from, or why his mind kept describing things in an animalistic way. 

But he did know, that he wanted to be far far away from them, Kagami surprised himself when a throaty soft whimper slipped from his lips.

Akashi's hard cold stare softened and the apex predator began walking towards the shaking Omega like a hungry beast. On instinct the Omega bared his neck and tilted it to the side, his eyes closed and he felt his whole body beginning to submit in the presence of a higher power. 

"A-Akashi, I don't think that's a good id-" Midorima's voice was abruptly cut off when the lowest sound Kagami had ever heard seemed to make the whole house shake. A horrible monster-like snarling noise baritoned off the walls, wine glasses fell off the fridge and smashed to pieces when they hit the kitchen floor.

A sudden warmth flooded through Kagami's body like an inside out fire place.

Behind the Ruby haired stood a shadow as dark as night, Aomine's normal body completely transfigured into a ferally stunning predator. It's eyes the oceanic star colour of the Galaxy, it's ice white teeth knarled down and ready to rip something to shreds. Sapphire bionic eyes loomed next to Kagami's shaking shoulder. 

"Kagami, don't move." Let out Kise, the blond's voice uneasy but stern as he stared past Kagami and into the black Abyss of Aomine. the looks on all of their faces said a thousand words. 

Another growl resonated from the epic wolf's throat, Akashi started shaking. That horrendous cracking of bone sound became all too clear when the Heterochromia-iridium eyed teen began to morph into something ridiculous. 

Akashi's body split and snapped, as if he were undergoing some sort of horror film exorcism.

He was stunning.

Before Kagami stood a massive russet coated wolf, its fur a deep forest pine red colour, it's eyes hypnotising. He found himself staring into the never ending orbs that were gripping him into some kind of trance. 

Aomine growled and stepped up next to Kagami, effectively pulling the younger teenager out of the trance he was in.

Taiga looked next to him toward the midnight wolf slowly, trying not to seem like a threat to any of the apex predators around him, even though deep down his muse knew that Aomine and his wolf would never hurt them. And that definitely wasn't his intention right now. 

They could all see it, they could all see that this wasn't them trying to work out pack dynamics, it wasn't them trying to decide who was the best. It was two wolves challenging each other over an unclaimed muse, it was confusion, it was anger, it was... the possessive nature of one of the greatest predators on the food chain.

Everyone in that room knew Kagami rightfully belonged to Aomine, there was no question about it. Alphas wait their whole lives to find their muse, their soul mate, their other half, and Aomine wasn't any different. 

Alphas are raised to know that finding their muse is a matter of life and death. Since childhood they had all been taught the dynamics of the pack, the rights and wrongs. And the normal people in the world are so very wrong about wolf and pack dynamics, no matter how strongly humans believe that wolf pack instincts are about who's at the top.

They definitely aren't all about that. Alphas aren't vulnerable, they aren't scared, they don't back down, and they don't care. Humans are right about that, but they're also, so very wrong. When an Alpha finds their muse, when they finally find the human that is meant to be theirs to love, to hold, to protect. All of those emotions become real, and until you have found your muse, you don't understand those wild emotions and instincts.

 

That's why Akashi's current actions were so, so selfish. Because Kagami's muse is loved, is wanted and needed by Aomine's Alpha. Because the alpha has finally found the right Omega, and now another apex is trying to take that away. And this makes Aomine so so so mad, it makes him mad because Aomine and Akashi both know that the only wolf on this entire planet who will cherish and protect the muse right is Aomine. 

The only soul that is capable of giving Kagami's muse what it NEEDS is Aomine's alpha, and right now, Akashi is a threat. Not to Aomine, but to Kagami. Because they all know, that only the right alpha can care for the muse properly. And Akashi isn't Kagami's Alpha.

"Ah- Aomine?" Kagami let out softly, his hand shakily moving towards the giant wolf's head. His hand stopped halfway as he observed the maniacal animals gestures and movements, the wolf's ear arched up and twitched. Aomine could hear Kagami, but he was mentally... Very far away.

A small "thud" noise ricocheted quietly throughout the space, Kagami's delicate hand landed on top of the alphas head, his fur soft.

Everyone held their breath.

Aomine's star-gazed eyes widened with shock, the sudden weight on his head sent a calming aura soaring through him. His canine eyes glanced up sideways, his glowing orbs stared deeply into Kagami's soul. 

The oxygen got caught inside the muse's throat, his mouth opened but no words came out, staring into those big blue eyes, was like looking into another dimension.

In that moment it were as if Kagami was the only being in Aomine's world, his wide blue-struck eyes stared into the muse's deep seductive red ones. The Alpha searched every part of them, the volcanic red Iris that surrounded the Matte- black pupil, the way both colours seemed to dance together, lighting an explosion in those innocent and daring eyes. 

Those eyes... they were... bright, but fearful. Brave, but anxious. Shaky but... Terrified. And that's when Aomine felt his entire mind and soul being ripped from the world he wanted to stay in forever, it was like an anchor was dragging his heart down to the bottom of his stomach.

He remembered now.

Hurt...

They're going to hurt his muse.

In one fast and jaw snapping motion, Aomine's gigantic wolf teeth wrapped around Kagami's slender wrist. Hard. Taiga's eyes widened to the size of an entire planet. Aomine's strong teeth pressed down deep into the flesh of the muse's arm, the tanned skin of Kagami's wrist began taking on a white colour as the blood was effectively pushed from it. 

Kagami let out a violent scream as the wolf lifted its head, yanking Taiga's entire body with it. The wolf dragged Kagami up by his arm with its mouth and then ducked, the next thing Kagami knew he was staring up at a sky of galaxy black fur. 

He let out loud shaky breaths, trying to ease himself. He held his injured wrist to his chest, protecting it from the damage he was unsure that was coming.

Two massive paws were situated on either side of Kagami's head, the light black claws stabbed into the ground, digging into floor mercilessly. The wolf stood over Kagami like some kind of guard dog, his body was hunched and teeth bared, continuous growls rumbled through the black animal. 

The Alpha was telling the other predator one thing, and one thing only...

This is mine.

The russet wolf's head tilted to the side slightly, as if it were thinking or contemplating something. It's big brown nose sniffed the air, multicolored eyes stared into blue, searching for something, Aomine let out another growl. 

Akashi's eyes trailed down to the muse who was caged beneath his savage protector, Akashi looked from Kagami, and then back to Aomine. It surprised everyone when the russet wolf lay down, placing its head on the ground, and stared up at the black wolf, a small whine fell from the russet wolf's jaws. 

Aomine's poster immediately straightened, his tall and long legs making him seem like a giant compared to Kagami who was cornered under him, completely confused.

Safe.

Kagami is safe.

Aomine tore his eyes away from the now non threatening wolf before him, he stared down and came face to face with Crimson red hair. A massive weight came down on Kagami suddenly, the gigantic wolf covering the muse's entire body. Kagami's arms pressed into his own chest between them, the muse was about to start freaking out, until something wet slapped him on the cheek.

"oh my god, ew! Aomine get off!" Kagami protested trying to move his arms as a big wet tongue began licking his face, down his cheek, across his forehead and into his hairline. The wolf closed its eyes in contentedness and continued to groom Kagami's face passionately. Kagami groaned and stopped protesting.

"can't you groom yourself?" He mumbled letting his arms fall, Aomine acted like such a dog in wolf form.

Kagami had to endure the "licking process" for about twenty minutes before Kise finally decided that the red heads cheek couldn't take anymore, The wolf had growled slightly at the blonde before being hit in the face by Kagami and called an "overgrown controlling idiot".

 

ØØØ

 

Kise sighed dramatically and draped his arm over his forehead.

“I don't wanna go to school tomorrow, Aomicchi" he tsked, Aomine rolled his eyes.

“You're going." Cut in Akashi with a blank look on his face as he stared down at the chessboard in front of him, Midorima cursed slightly when he was put into check mate. Kise let out a pathetic whine and pouted, while Atsushi munched on a packet of Potato chips.

"Tai-ga" the purple haired let out between stuffing his face, Kagami moved further into Aomine's side, noticing his muse's sudden anxiousness, the alpha tightened his hold around Kagami's waist.

"Yes?" Responded the red head, trying to sound confident but coming off as quiet, he wanted to hit himself for sounding so pathetic as he shrunk further into Aomine. Who responded by moving his arm up, wrapping it around Kagami's shoulders and pulling the redhead to lean against his chest as a means of comfort and protection. 

The purple giant swallowed his mouthful, crunched up the chip packet, and tossed it over his shoulder backwards into the trash can. Kagami tried to ignore the fact that an aim like that was definitely not of a human capability, the words that came out of Atsushi's lips surprised everyone.

"Be careful tomorrow"

The whole room went silent. It was like the happiness in the atmosphere had been sucked out of the air, the quiet night seemed to seep in through the windows, covering the room in a heavy blanket of darkness and decay. 

"Shut up" growled out Aomine, Kagami flinched slightly at the tone and the wolf tightened his grip around the muse.

“Aomine calm down" Akashi dragged out, the blue haired wasn't having any of it.

"Don't tell me to calm down.... you have no idea how I feel right now, I would never let anyone touch what belongs to me" He snapped out, his blue eyes flashing a blood red for a split second. And he was right, none of them knew how Aomine was feeling right now, none of them would ever understand. Aomine wouldn't let anyone, or anything hurt Kagami. The muse was HIS to protect, and he would protect his Ruby baby even if it took the life out of him. Over his dead body would any of the sicko alphas at their school, touch his most treasured possession.

Kuroko watched silently from the far end of the couch, he wasn't one for words, but he did know that Aomine's anger wasn't making the situation better. Typical Aomine. 

"You're not going to be able to do anything to stop it if you aren't there" Akashi said coolly, Himuro interjected before Aomine lost it completely.

“Akashi... You know as well as I do that we won't just stand back if Aomine isn't there, Taiga may be Aomine's muse, and maybe we don't understand the bond that they have. But we're part of a pack, Taiga is part of our pack now. And I don't know about you, but I'm not letting anybody touch him. He's an Omega, he's a muse, he's just a baby. And it's our job to protect him, if you intend on not having his best interest at heart, I don't consider you part of this pack. Our ancestors would be so disappointed in us for failing." 

And no one could deny how right Himuro was, they would all protect Kagami without hesitation, they were that way with Momoi and it wouldn't be any different with Taiga.

Kagami didn't know how he felt about being called a "baby" by one of his "pack" mates, a baby? What was that supposed to mean? Kagami was many things, but he definitely wasn't a baby.

Akashi looked like he was caught between swallowing his pride or committing a mass homicide. His twin sinned eyes stared into Kagami's for a few brief seconds and then closed. 

"Of course I would protect him" Akashi let out, and Kagami was amazed at the self control Akashi had, Aomine for sure would have had a different reaction. 

"Excellent!" Said Kise in a cheery voice, happy at the final result of the argument. Midorima looked over at Kuroko, and they both shared a look, a look of concern. Last time Akashi had protected a muse, the pack was forced to do more than just cover up their wolf identity.

There was so much that Kagami didn't understand. Why were they all so protective? The muse had no idea, and Aomine, would do everything in his power to keep it that way. He wanted to shelter Kagami from the world, he wanted to protect him from danger... He just... He just wanted Kagami.

The silence was broken when Midorima stood up.

“I am going to bed" he muttered bluntly before crossing the room and heading upstairs.

“Me too" Kise yawned out and stretched his arms up as he stood "Goodnight, Kagamicchi" he smiled and ruffled Kagami's lush red locks, the muse blushed and Aomine growled, Kise ignored Aomine's wolfie threat with a huge smile on his face and made his way upstairs as well. 

Kuroko and Akashi had both vanished, Atsushi mumbled something before standing up and heading into the kitchen, and Himuro typed away on the phone that he had apparently pulled out from nowhere.

"Time for bed" Aomine said, "Wha-" Kagami was cut off when he was swept up into Aomine's arms, the wolf stood up, taking Kagami with him. 

"I can walk myself idiot!" The redhead let out frantically while clinging to Aomine's broad shoulders for support. The only response Aomine offered was a laugh, and then Kagami's face was pressed down into a hard warm chest, a large handing resting at the back of his head. 

"It's okay, I've got you now. Kagami."

 

ØØØ

 

Kagami's back was tucked against Aomine's firm chest, long arms wrapping around his waist and shoulders. 

Aomine's body felt like a security blanket around the muse, keeping away the midnight chills. The thick blanket nearly covered Kagami's eyes, and the arms around his torso seemed to tighten whenever he made the slightest move. 

The half crested glowing moon was in full view out the window, light grey clouds illuminated the sky in an eerily beautiful dance, and it looks so close that Kagami almost wanted to reach out and touch it. 

He couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop worrying, why were they all so worried that he would get hurt? What was at school that he should be so careful about? 

"Kagami" the muse jumped slightly at the sudden voice in his ear, it sent a massive shiver down his spine. 

The arms around him constricted into a possessive hold, he felt himself being pulled even closer to the body behind him, Aomine rested his head on top of Kagami's and cradled the muse against him.

"I'll protect you, Taiga."


	6. Chapter 6

"Taiga..."

"Taiga?"

"Taiga, get up"

"Come on kiddo, it's time to wake up"

"Taiga" Kagami had been called that name before, it sounded so familiar, like he should remember where it came from, who said it. But he didn't, even though deep down... he did.

Aomine knew that the younger teen was awake, his breathing was slightly uneven, and his body wasn't relaxed like it had been when he slept. The wolf gently placed his hand on the side of the muses head, his large hand acting as a cradle. The soft red locks threaded through his fingers perfectly, and he found himself lightly running his fingers through the soft-fluffy hair. 

Even with his keen wolf senses, Aomine had trouble hearing the words that Kagami quietly whispered into the pillow.

“H-hey... what's gonna happen at school today?" a frown took up a place on Aomine's lips, his blue eyes turning dark. The alpha removed his hand from the muse's head and walked around to the side of the bed that Kagami was facing, he crouched lankily and made himself eye level to the muse, his arm stretching out to resume its previous spot atop the ruby's head. 

He knew what the kid meant, he didn't need to elaborate for Aomine to be able to read every bodily action and emotion on his face and in his voice. 

"I'm not going to let anything happen, not to you." Kagami's gaze met Aomine's shyly.

"Th-there's-" the alpha cut him off "You don't need to be nervous around me, i'm not going to hurt you" he didn't miss the way Kagami cringed slightly at his words, and that sent a pang of guilt through Aomine's heart. He sighed and began to run his fingers through the red locks.

“It's hard for me" the blue haired found himself feeling somewhat comforted by the steady heartbeat of his muse, Kagami stared into his eyes, and Aomine knew he wouldn't be able to cease the words that followed.

"I can't keep my cool when it comes to you, you're special to me... and i know what you're thinking. you're thinking 'how can he think i'm special, he doesn't even know me' you're scared, because you don't know us either, you don't know why all of this is happening. And I want to explain it to you, but I don't know how. I don't know how to make this make sense to you, I promise... i'll explain everything but for now... can you promise me something?" 

Kagami's eyes looked unsure, scared, frightened... trusting? the muse nodded, Aomine smiled and moved his hand to the red head's cheek, his wolf wanted to growl in approval when it's muse didn't flinch away from the gesture. The wolf's face took on a serious look, his hand squeezing Kagami's cheek firmly.

“Promise me that today, no matter what happens you stay safe. You stay with one of us at all times, if you get a bad feeling from someone when they talk to you, stay away from them. If somebody touches you- no, nobody will get the chance, if somebody TRIES to touch you, i'll fucking kill them" his thumb incoherently stroked the soft cheek below it, Kagami leant into the soft touch.

"I'll protect you, we will all protect you. You're part of our pack now... so please, just promise me that you won't resist if we protect you in our own way... it's hard for us to control our natural instinct." He sighed again and leant his head forward to rest on the bed, a mere inch from Kagami's.

“There's others like us at the school" the redhead's eyes widened, he was about to pull himself back, but Aomine caught the action before he even attempted it. On instinct, his hand (at an inhumane speed) moved to the back of Kagami's head, the hold firm and assertive, but he made sure to keep himself under control this time. A small displeased growl rumbled through his throat.

“Don't move away from me" he bit out, teeth gritting together and eyes flashing a crimson red. The hand that rested at his side clenched, nails digging deep into his palm. He took a deep breath.

“Just, don't move away from me so fast" Kagami was surprised at the self control Aomine was showing, compared to last time... and just like that the gears in his brain began to turn. 

“Thats why you chased me, y-you chased me because I-I" the hand holding him still by his head was removed and placed back at Aomine's side.

“That's right... i chased after you because you ran from me, we're a lot like your average household canine in that sense. Like a dog and a ball, a coyote and its prey. if you run, it's in my nature to follow and get you back... if you move away from me too fast, I want to yank you right back to me. When you're not with me, I feel nervous, I feel like if i'm not around you... you'll get hurt" 

He understood now, he understood this all too well, and he didn't know why he hadn't clued on before. Aomine was like a dog protecting its human, he now knew why the blue haired had been so protective of him against Akashi, because to Aomine, it was another dog trying to take him away.

Kagami felt bad.

Staring into those eyes, eyes as blue as night, eyes as dark as the universe. There wasn't anger, possessiveness, or hate. It was sadness, worry and guilt. Aomine wasn't a normal human, he wasn't even human. He was a wolf. Kagami has learnt about wolves in school before, seen movies with werewolves in them, flicked through documentaries on the national geographic channel. 

They had a dog when he was younger, a white samoyed named Mushu. Kagami had always had a fear of dogs, Mushu had been very old when Kagami was born, and had always been grumpy. He knew what they liked when they were sad or unsure, and he needed to try it to prevent something bad from happening. 

Slowly and nervously, Kagami started to sit up, moving slower each time Aomine's gaze darkened or his eye twitched. Once he was sitting up, he moved to sit facing the older teen, his socked feet gently touching the ground.

"A-Aomine?" he asked softly, not looking the wolf in the face.

"Hm? what is it?" Aomine's eyebrows furrowed at Kagami's questionable actions, he was completely taken aback. 

A shaky hand was placed on his broad shoulder, clenching tightly into the fabric of his shirt, anxiety was pooling off the muse in waves, but there was something else there. 

"Can... can i just-" Aomine's eyes widened in shock as Kagami's body fell forward into his arms, hands holding tightly onto the front of his shirt. Kagami's eyes clenched closed tightly, afraid of Aomine's reaction.

A small smile tugged at the alpha's lips, all of his displeasure washed away in an instant. He wrapped one arm around the muse's waist, and used the other to hoist him up and into his lap. 

Kagami melted into Aomine's chest as a hand came to rest on the back of his head, he felt himself being pulled further into the comforting hold, the arms around him one by one began to stitch all of the broken pieces of his heart back together. 

Aomine's wolf growled and pulled the smaller body even closer, his head automatically rested on top of the red soft locks, his hold around Kagami secure and safe. 

"I'll protect you." and those words only made  
the smaller hands on his shirt cling tighter. Kagami was scared, he's not scared of Aomine. He's not scared of anyone in this house, not anyone in this pack. It's the thought of the ones at school, which sends a shiver down his spine.

 

ØØØ 

 

"There's no way im wearing this!" wailed Kagami as he pulled at the drawstrings of the blue hoodie enveloping him, Aomine smirked. 

"I think it's cute Kagamicchi!" Kise sung out as he ruffled the said boy's hair, Kagami scoffed. 

"Why do i have to wear this? i have my own hoodie i can wea-" he cut himself off at the look on Aomine's face.

"You have to wear it, it has my scent on it" that tone of voice sent an odd shiver down his spine.

"Aomicchi! you're too serious!" Kise shouted accusingly as he whacked Aomine over the head with his school bag.

"What the fuck Kise!" grumbled Aomine as he caught the blonde in a headlock.

“Cut it out you two, they have to leave for school, and I don't want to have to explain to the nurse again as to why you're covered in bruises!" growled out Midorima as he ripped them apart.

“Tch, whatever" Aomine mumbled as he grabbed Kagami by the shoulders and began walking him towards the front door.

“H-hey, isn't anyone else coming?" asked the muse nervously, the grip on his shoulders tightened.

"Kuroko, Murasakibara and Himuro are already there, Kise and Midorima will come later, there's some things they need to do first, Akashi is waiting in the car for us" Aomine didn't give the younger time to ask another question as he guided him through the front door, Kise shutting the door behind them.

Kagami shouldn't have been surprised to see the Black Classic Camaro parked out the front, judging from Akashi's personality, nothing less was to be expected. 

Aomine yanked the passenger side door open, earning a cold stare from Akashi, the blue haired paid no attention to the looked he received. The red haired stood anxiously at the door as the wolf slid into the passenger seat.

"Get in" Kagami's took a step back "where am i meant to sit? it's only two se-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before a hand was wrapped around his wrist and pulling him inside the car.

"Ah- Aomine" the seat belt was wrapped around them and clicked in, a pair of strong arms snaking around Kagami's torso, a hard chest pressed against his back.

“I love it when you say my name" a deep husky voice whispered in his ear, Aomine hooked his chin over Kagami's shoulder, leaning over him in a protective manner. Kagami felt a blush rising on his cheeks, he didn't get to see the smirk on wolf's lips.

 

ØØØ

 

Akashi parked the car in the spot next to a silver jeep, Murasakibara was leaning against the hood of the large car, Kuroko sat in the passenger seat with the door open, and Himuro stood in front of the hood making idle chatter with the purple haired giant. 

Kagami made to unbuckle the seatbelt, but his hand was caught by Akashi's.

“What are you doing?" he asked softly, the hold only tightened when he attempted to pull his hand free from the secure grip.

“We’re going to scent mark you" Aomine whispered in his ear.

“Sc-scent mark me? what does that- n- ah" one of Akashi's big cold hands slid up his shirt and began rubbing at his side, while one of Aomine's lifted up the jumper and hoodie to reveal his lightly tanned stomach, Kagami's eyes widened when Akashi's head began to lean forward and move towards his exposed flesh. A low warning growl rumbled through Aomine's chest.

"Be gentle" he warned, receiving a curt nod in return. 

The muse found himself leaning back further into Aomine's body subconsciously, The warm breath from Akashi's mouth tingled against his stomach. The wolf's hold on his hand still remained as Kagami felt a soft kiss placed next to his belly button, his stomach retracted in on itself at the odd contact, and one of his smaller hands automatically tangled itself in Akashi's red locks. 

The wolf didn't seem to mind and continued to pepper small kisses and soft bites all over the muse's stomach and sides. Kagami let out a small moany whimper when he felt Aomine's lips run along his neck, the alpha then bit down, hard enough to leave temporary marks and bruises along his shoulder.

The arm Aomine had around Kagami's waist began to trail up his torso until he felt his nipple being squeezed. 

"Aomi-" the name was caught in his throat, his head was forced up and sideways, soft lips captured in a dominant kiss by Aomine's, a big hand held his face firmly as the other continued to squeeze his nipple, the scent of a pack bond growing was soaking the car like a smoke house. 

Akashi's free hand gripped onto his hip and pulled him closer as the biting began to move around to his other side, the hold on Kagami's hip was gentle, yet there was a wave of possessiveness that only another wolf would be able to sense. Aomine pulled away from the kiss to give Kagami some air.

"Wh-why do we have to do this- ah" he cried out slightly when Akashi placed a hard bitey kiss to the side of his ribs, a cocky smirk returned to Aomine's features as he leaned down and nuzzled his face into the crook of Kagami's neck, his hot breath washing over the muse like a wave.

“This is called pack bonding" he whispered into the soft skin of his muse's neck, planting a hard kiss on the exposed flesh.

“When another wolf smells you, the only scent they will be able to pick up will be that of your pack" Kagami nodded slowly, understanding what this meant, the hand he had in Akashi's hair loosened, and when he looked down, he found himself being stared at through hooded psychotic eyes.

Akashi pulled away and sat back up in his seat, but he didn't let go of Kagami's hand, if anything, he held it tighter.

“So now i smell like both of you? what abou-" Aomine cut him off by biting into his neck, Kagami squeezed Akashi's hand tightly at the sensation.

“That will be enough for you today, we can't overwhelm you. You're the pack omega, and your pack is going to protect you. In order to do that, you not only have a bond with your alpha, but a bond with the rest of the pack too.” The heterochromia eyed teen explained, continuing to stare into Kagami's soul. Aomine finished by placing a soft loving kiss into the skin he had just bit, Akashi released his hand and pulled his shirt and hoodie back down to cover up his stomach, Aomine growled in approval and undid the seatbelt. 

Akashi climbed out of the car, shutting the door as if nothing had ever happened.

“Akashi only looks scary, but he's really just an over protective asshole" chuckled out Aomine into his ear, and Kagami didn't know why, but he found himself smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Loving somebody is a strange sensation, it encases a wall of bliss and isolation inside of your soul, manifesting until you replace your intelligent mind with a naive heart. 

Loving somebody is the fastest form of suicide, your whole world races, cascades, leaps, jumps and falls off the deep end. Before you know it, you're gone. 

Possessiveness is a feature that has never lacked in life, it grips the heart like a vice and turns the vital organ into an ice cold rock, a strong feeling of need and protection embraces your world like a hungry animal, a beast howling to break through and dominate its object. 

But possessiveness and love? They create a dangerous symphony of control, control? It gets people hurt. 

Aomine was always told as a child what it was like to find your muse, it had been described as "seeing the world for what it really is". He had only been very young at the time, but it was still thoroughly explained to him, he knew that if he ever found one it would be unlike anything he had ever experienced before. But he didn't like it. Loving someone and wanting to protect them should be something that occurs overtime, like building up a friendship. It had taken Aomine years and years to become close with his pack, to have a real bond with them, somebody just walking into his life and taking priority over them seemed so surreal and false at the time.

He had always told himself "it won't happen" but it did, and he had never felt anything more thrilling in his entire life. It were as if his wolf had been awakened for the first time, a deep seeded hunger thrummed at his heart, and he had wanted nothing more than to completely dominate and worship Kagami's body and soul. 

Aomine's wolf wanted to sink its canines into the humans fragile neck, leaving a claim and a mark of ownership, he wanted to hold the muse's body down and roughly take him, wanted to create screams and whimpers from its rightful soul mate. Aomine hated not being in control, he had always hated it, he liked to know what was going on at all times, and liked to be able to lead situations. But this... this was far more dangerous, this was unbearable. 

Whenever Kagami swallowed, Aomine thought about nothing more than biting into his jugular or shoving his tongue down that sweet throat. The most confusing part, however were his wolf's deeper feelings. The ones that made him want to gently caress Taiga's skin with the tips of his fingers, softly kiss down his neck, and lightly nibble at his thighs. 

There was something so driven in his core to protect this person, to keep him away from all threat and danger, and Aomine didn't want to stop it, he wanted to hold Kagami in his arms forever. Safe and secure.

"Ao-Aomine?" a quiet voice that the wolf immediately recognises as belonging to his muse, breaks through his train of thought. And he barely registers his own arms constricting around Kagami's torso like a snake suffocating its prey, he doesn't loosen his hold though, just holds tighter. 

He remembers now, Akashi has just scent marked Taiga and exited the car, the bell has rang for school to start, but the muse is still sitting on his lap. And the wolf nearly growls in approval at the thought, that Kagami is with him and no one else. 

"We're going to be-" the younger boy cuts himself off, it doesn't take a genius to realise that something is wrong, and if the arms wrapping around him are anything to go off... Aomine is thinking about something. He gives up trying to remove himself from the embrace, and sinks himself back into the strong chest behind him. 

Being late won't change anything, he concludes, he missed his first day anyway.

Aomine knows that he should respond to Kagami, knows that he owes him that much, but he really doesn't want to go into that school. He doesn't want other alphas staring and ogling his muse like some piece of meat, he knows what type of people are in those walls, he knows what they will want to do. And it makes him mad, but most of all, scared. Because he can't be with Kagami 24/7 here, can't protect him from other wolves, can't say  
"no" for him and he can't have him within arm's reach. 

The alpha has no doubt that his pack will protect Kagami, do what he can't, but that doesn't make Aomine feel any less helpless. He turns his head to stare out the window, his whole pack are there, waiting for them. They don't care that they're late, they don't care that they're meant to be in class right now, they are here, and they  
always will be. He finally decides to break the silence. 

"Taiga" Aomine's voice is stoic, deep, and Kagami responds obediently "yes?" the alpha kisses the skin of Taiga's neck softly before answering "this isn't going to be like a normal first day of school for you, and I'm sorry for that (he really is) you have to stay with one of us at all times" that gruff and dominating exterior is back, Kagami subconsciously finds himself tilting his neck to the side in submission slightly, it doesn't go unnoticed by Aomine's wolf.

Neck exposure is a rare display of complete and utter capitulation in wolves, and Kagami has no idea what he's doing, his body acting of its own accord. A intuitive force is pushing his head down, displaying one of the most sensitive and fair parts of the body, somewhere deep in his core, he wants Aomine to bite the exposed flesh. 

Aomine finding his muse wasn't just a one off effect, it was like a chain, erupting through Taiga's very core, drilling holes into his brain and re writing his genetics. Because Kagami was made to be Aomine's muse, his very body and soul were sculpted to mould perfectly with the older teenagers aesthetic and genes. A low grumble slips through the alphas lips, he encases his arms all the way around Kagami's fragile body and nuzzles his nose into the exposed supple flesh, Kagami goes limp in the elders hold. 

He could stay like this forever, shadowing his muse like a personal cloak, but he can't, and they have to go into that school. Aomine inhales deeply, and opens the car door.

 

ØØØ

 

Kagami's first class, mathematics, is shared with the midnight wolf, Himuro, who is currently sitting right next to him, not even an inch away.

The crimson haired teen is trying so hard to concentrate on the whiteboard at the front of the classroom, but can't help feeling somewhat anxious about the stares and whispers drifting through the walls, Taiga looks to his right, and wishes that he hadn't. 

He's been getting a weird feeling ever since he sat down and Deep, grey, hooded eyes are staring right at him, confirming that they obviously have been for a while.  
There is a smirk tracing the lips of their owner, mocking him, pressuring him. 

Every instinct in Kagami's body is telling him to submit, alpha... submit to the alpha, he doesn't need to ask to know, his body is acting on its own. Kagami can feel his head starting to tilt, it's as if time has slowed down, all he can see are those eyes, that smirk- 

The muse is abruptly yanked from his clouded mind when a large hand wraps around his thigh, and stays there. His eyes widen and when he turns to look at Himuro, the wolf's usually gentle and soft orbs aren't meeting his, but they are piercing... and cold as he stares at the white board, continuing to take down notes with his free hand. 

The muse makes to turn his head again, just to see if the other student is still watching, but a harsh squeeze to his thigh draws him back to reality, and his body shudders slightly when Himuro mutters nonchalantly into his ear; "Pay attention to me, don't even look at him. Just me."

Himuro has always been very aware and intuitive of his surroundings, maybe it's natural instinct, maybe it's his personality, but his wolf really really hates the way everyone else is talking. 

His keen ears can pick up the whispers and chatter "who's the new kid?" "He's cute" "is that an unbonded muse" it's pissing him off, he's always hated it when others talk badly about his pack brothers, but for some reason, this pisses him off ten times more. 

He doesn't remove the hand on Kagami's thigh, he knows that it's leaving bruises painted into the shape of his finger tips, that smooth skin is being squeezed to its max capacity. But he needs to do this, because that alpha across the room can see it. 

He and all of the other wolves in the room can see the way he is discreetly manhandling the unbonded muse, making sure they're touching, it's a warning, a display of protectiveness, and they all get it. "Stop looking" are the words his actions show, the action is harsh, possessive looking, but any other werewolf in the room can see the gentleness and care behind the cold exterior, and they back off. Luckily. 

But Himuro knows that it won't always be like that, that not every alpha will back off and be respectful, so he stays alert, cautious, and continues to keep Kagami within reach for the rest of the class, and if Taiga notices the wolf massaging his thigh, he keeps silent anyway.

Once the bell goes to signal the end of class, Himuro finally removes his hand and stands up, Kagami expects the wolf to wait outside the classroom for him, but he doesn't. He stands there and awaits patiently for Kagami to pack up his school supplies.

“Your next class is food studies with Midorima and Kise, after that it's recess." Himuro explains once the muse stands up, bag in hand. Kagami nods slowly, he won't lie, he's slightly nervous, Midorima comes off as the cold type, and Kagami really doesn't want to be a bother. 

Himuro grabs the red head boy from behind by the shoulders and guides him out the door, the hall is stuffy and crowded, Kagami would be worried about getting lost if he didn't have Himuro pressed against his back. The muse holds his bag anxiously to his chest, he has no idea where food studies is, but luckily the wolf seems to have that covered. 

Food studies is all the way on the other side of the school, it has a huge department, just like every other subject, and Kagami has a strange feeling that Akashi pulled a lot of strings to get him into the same shared classes with everyone else.

They're almost to the food department, just about to round a corner, when out of the blue Himuro pulls Kagami's body right back against his own, the muse winces in discomfort at his spine being pressed against Himuro's chest, strong arms wrap around his waist, and before he can resist a group of boys are standing right in front of them, he goes slack in the wolf's hold. Theres something off about these people.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" The white haired one at the front of the group asks, taking a step forward, alpha, it's an alpha. Kagami sinks back further into Himuro's chest, an anxious feeling begins to bubble up inside his throat, causing Himuro's wolf to snarl. 

The white haired teen smirks and takes another step forward, Kagami doesn't like it, and apparently neither does Himuro.

“Fuck off, Haizaki" the black wolf bites out in menace, this is the first time that Taiga has ever heard the other boy lose his cool. 

"Aw come on, we just wanted to check out the new piece of meat" Haizaki says, letting out a cackled laugh, his friends on either side of him laughing too. But Himuro, he doesn't find it funny, at all. Kagami can't see the expression on his friend's face, but something makes Haizaki shut up, something makes a sour look cross his features. 

If Kagami could, he would have seen that Himuro's eyes had bled into a deep crimson red.

"I said, fuck off" he bites out again, the arms around Kagami tighten, and Haizaki manages to pick himself back up again. 

"Why are you protecting him? He's unbonded, I'll take him" the white haired insists, and takes a challenging step forward, Himuro has had enough.

"Haizaki, don't!" one of his friends presses "why no-" said boy cuts himself off when a distinct noise resonates through the air, it's bone chilling, and it sends a shiver down Kagami's spine. Making everyone freeze.

Himuro is shifting.

In the next second, the warm feeling behind Kagami vanishes completely, the sounds of bones crunching, twisting and warping into something more seeps through the hallway. And then just like that, silence. 

The muse is completely still, he doesn't need to look to know what's behind him, the horrified look on Haizaki's friends faces are enough to tell him, the white haired male raises his hands up in the air, and slowly takes a step back. Soft, warm fur presses against Kagami's side, dark grey covers his vision, and the bag in his hands drops to the floor, a new feeling over taking his senses. This wolf, is stunning. 

Dark granite coloured grey fur, pitch dark eyes, almost as black as Aomine's fur, and big fluffy ears. The wolf stands around him, curling its body like a wall around him, and Kagami doesn't hesitate to grip the fur in his hands. Himuro's wolf growls, snaps its jaws at Haizaki directly, one last warning. And in that moment, Haizaki knows that this is a battle of dominance, he won't be allowed to win.

 

ØØØ

 

They do eventually make it to food studies, Himuro with an arm firmly placed around Kagami's shoulders, the black haired boy is twitchy and angry, body still trying to calm itself down and regain its human side. Having the muse with him is helping to calm him down, his inner wolf recognises Kagami as a member of its pack. 

Once they're at the door of Kagami's classroom, twenty minutes late, the wolf wants to say something, anything, but he can't muster it. His eyes are still on the edge of red, canines still only halfway in, and his hair is ruffled to the max, deflecting its usual side swept tidiness. 

Himuro is caught off guard when two small words slip from the muses lips "thank you" something inside the wolf moves when Kagami looks at him with those deep, sincere eyes, there's a pure innocence inside them, an innocence that Himuro really wants to protect.

He pulls Kagami into his chest, holding him close, and inhales his scent, the redness of his eyes fades away, and the canines retract back to his normal teeth. 

He understands now, what Aomine means, what Aomine feels, and he will do everything to protect his friends muse. He swears it down to his heart, he won't let anybody hurt his friends lost precious possession.

Nobody sees Kise and Midorima share a look from where they stand next to each other, they share a look that only a pack could know the meaning behind. Because they know, they know that Aomine would be so so proud of Himuro right now. And they take pride in that.

ØØØ

 

Chapter Text

 

“Aomine…”

“Aomine?”

“... AOMINE!”

The blue haired alpha was snapped out of his thoughts by the harsh voice, it flowed through one ear and into his brain like a bad thunder storm doing a circuit around his head. The tanned teenager grumbled softly in his throat, before turning to the left to look upon the person who disrupted his thoughts.

“What the fuck do you want?” He scoffed out, wooden led pencil almost snapping in his hold. The teacher sighed from across the room at Aomine’s sudden outburst, but refrained from saying anything.

“Can I borrow a pencil?” his lab partner asked obnoxiously, eyeing off the only pencil Aomine had as if it were the greatest thing on earth. The alpha raised an eyebrow and sighed.

His science lab partner, Izuki, had always been hyperactive and ‘in your face,’ Aomine didn't mind the guy, but god was he annoying on a bad day. He had black hair, messily kept and swept slightly to one side. A pointed and fine shaped nose, slim build and the biggest personality Aomine had ever met. Even bigger than Kise’s.

Izuki’s dark grey eyes met Aomine’s midnight blue, both staring at each other in silent conversation. The alpha finally complied and slammed the pencil down on Izuki’s side of the desk, causing the shorter to grin and take the pencil, before muttering a small “I win.” Aomine rolled his eyes. Idiot.

The classroom was filled with mostly humans, much like every other class in the school. Werewolves weren't known to most humans, so they definitely weren't popular in the school system. There was always a risk of being discovered, so many packs attended schooling on their territory reserves and at home.

Aomine and his pack had never been one to shy away from public places, but that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Murasakibara, as much of a big gentle softie that he was, was actually much like Aomine and even Akashi. They didn't necessarily want to be discovered, but they wouldn't hesitate in defending themselves if they were. It was rather troublesome sometimes for the rest of the pack, especially midorima who definitely didn't like negligence.

The alpha knew that the teacher was staring at him disapprovingly from across the classroom, and he knew that he should be doing some work to at least keep his grades up. But he just didn't want to and couldn't think about school work right now. His wolf was whining to break out of his chest and scour every inch of the cursed school until it found its muse.

 

ØØØ

 

“Kise what are you doing?!” Midorima cried out frantically as the golden wolf flicked another flour ball at Kagami’s head, causing the omega to bring his hands up to shield his face, chest bubbling up with laughter.

Kise ignored Midorima’s pestering and proceeded to grab Kagami by the hips to start tickling his sides, the muse nearly fell over from laughing so hard.

“L-let ah… let go!” Taiga cried out for mercy and tried kicking Kise in the shins, which didn't exactly work, because in the end Kagami found himself pressed into the kitchen bench with a certain blonde boy holding his arms behind his back. Midorima sighed.

“Come on, get off him we need to finish baking this before the teacher comes back!” scolded out the forest haired teen. Midorima grabbed Kise from behind and easily flung the blonde two metres backwards, causing him to almost knock the pot of boiling water off of the stove.

“Hey! What was that for?!”

“Shut up.” Was the blunt response earned, Kise frowned but didn't press the matter further. He instead sent an air kiss to Kagami, along with a smile and then proceeded to check on the chocolate chip cookies in the bench top oven that were probably burning.

Midorima rolled his eyes at his friend’s immature nature, before turning his attention to Kagami.

The muse looked like a mess, his hair was blotched together with chunks of flour and his eyes were red from laughing so much.

“Are you alright?” He asked slowly, eyeing the younger off as if he were a stray dog that was unpredictable and ready to bite.

Kagami had a hard time doing anything around Midorima, he hadn't known any of them for long, but he even felt more comfortable around Akashi than he did around the wolf currently checking on him.

“Ah… I'm fi-” the muse cut himself off at the look on the others face, what was that look for?.

Eyes, piecing jaded eyes stared right back into Kagami’s. They were cold and calculating, like two planets manipulating the muse’s every sense.

Midorima’s eyes reminded Kagami of forest trees under the burning sun, hazy and green, deep and lush. Like a whole woodland inside of a glass marble.

And suddenly, a beautiful wolf was coming toward him. It was a deep and rustic dark brown, just like the twisting trunks of the trees around it. It stared at Kagami and circled around him, dead autumn leaves crunched under its giant paws with every step. It was beautiful.

But no… Kagami wasn't in a beautiful woodland with a stunning creature of the heavens circling around him like a protective guardian.

No, Kagami was leaning against a kitchen bench in a high school, with Midorima suddenly only a few inches from his face. The emerald haired boy stared down into Taiga’s eyes so deeply and mesmerisingly that the muse almost couldn't believe it was real.

Suddenly, long and pale fingers threaded delicately through his crimson locks, and pushed his hair back to uncover his forehead. Kagami’s eyes widened. The wolf before him looked as if her were in another world, eyes not looking at Kagami, but looking through him. Almost in a trance.

The hand trailed from his forehead and grazed down his cheek, suddenly it gripped onto his face and began forcefully tilting the muse’s head to the side.

Wait… what was he doing? Kagami suddenly began to panic, he could feel his heart beating around his chest like a baseball on prison cell walls. And then just like that, the hand was gone.

“What do you think you're doing?”

Kagami opened his eyes up blankly, only to see Kise holding Midorima's arm firmly.

“Don't know…” came the response, the voice was low and on edge. Much like Himuro’s had been earlier after he had shifted back to human form. Kagami didn't look closely enough to see the slowly red bleeding through Midorima's jaded eyes.

“Go home.” Kise responded coolly, loosening his hold. The only gesture Midorima made in return was a nod, not at all like his usual behaviour. This left Kagami slightly baffled. Since when was Kise the responsible one?.

And just like that, Midorima took off his cooking apron and folded it neatly, sitting it on the bench. He didn't even look at Kagami when he left, and the teacher didn't bat an eyelid or even ask where Midorima was going when he left. Almost as if she knew the reason why… how many hidden secrets were behind her smile, Kagami could only wonder.

Kise had fully expected something like this to happen, Midorima wasn't trying to hurt Kagami, but the urge to scent mark was so strong that even he had slipped into a different mental state for a few moments.

The blonde had been watching the scene unfold before him, carefully calculating and observing. The only reason he interfered was because his wolf began to sense the muse’s distress, and he acted upon it automatically. His wolf needed to protect its pack.

Kagami stared at Kise, and for the first time in a long time, he didn't need anybody to explain to him what had happened. Because he could just tell. He had been told enough about the situation to know that they would all need to scent mark him sometime or another.

The fact that only Akashi and Aomine had bonded with Taiga was actually driving the other wolves in the pack up the wall. It was almost unbearable for them, so Kagami wasn't mad or upset by Midorima's actions. Only glad that Kise’s wolf had been pulled to interfere, because he had felt uncomfortable with the touch. It was foreign to him.

He and Kise continued to finish off the cookies in silence after that, it wasn't an awkward silence. It was calm and peaceful, just what Kagami needed to be able to think clearly. It was fun spreading the milk chocolate across the cookies.

Kise made a big one with a huge smiley face on the front, and he made sure to tell Kagami that this cookie was specifically for him when the class was over.

Taiga knew then, about Kise. He knew that they were friends, he wasn't so sure about all of the others. But Kise would definitely be somebody he could rely on, and who could rely on him. Kagami only hoped to form the same type of relationship with the other members of his- of Aomine’s pack.

 

ØØØ

 

“God where are they? I'm going insane for crying out loud!” Aomine burst out angrily as he bit down like a maniac into his beef and cheese burger. Himuro rolled his eyes.

“Just be patient.” The black wolf smirked out, knowing his words would tick his friend off.

“Easy for you to say asshole.” Came the muttered response.

As much as they could all humour at the situation. They all knew that Aomine’s wolf was hurting, no normal person would be able to sense it. But any wolf within the radius of the school could smell an alpha crying out for its muse. A few stares from some of the other tables in the cafeteria confirmed all of the facts.

Murasakibara sat opposite Aomine, instead of eating a proper lunch, he was munching down on some Honey-soy Chicken Crisps and a large bag of Milk-bottle Jelly snaps.

Himuro and Kuroko sat to Aomine’s left, Kuroko directly next to Aomine, making sure to leave a distinct space between himself and the said alpha. Enough room for one specific human.

Akashi was seated next to Murasakibara, eyes dead to the world and completely focused on his expensive smart phone. Reading something intently upon its surface, nobody cared enough or dared to ask what Akashi did on his device. It was just something silently agreed upon between everybody to respect each other's privacy.

Aomine felt restless and itchy. He needed to see Kagami before he went completely insane and shifted right in his seat, his wolf was whining and trying to rip itself out.

“Calm down…” he slowly muttered to himself, voice raspy and dangerous, eyes alight with fire and desire.

“There they are!” Himuro chirped out, causing Aomine to whip his head around way too fast and at an angle that couldn't be humanly possible.

Sure enough, walking through the cafeteria with dozens of eyes upon them, were Kise and Aomine’s muse.

Kagami was leaning slightly into the golden wolf's side, while said wolf had an arm wrapped tightly around him. Kise was carrying a tray of food in his free hand, balancing it neatly, almost too balanced.

“Come here.”


End file.
